Unexpected year
by kduffy13
Summary: one year after the war, EVREYONE is at camp halfblood, what happens to Percy and Annabeth that will change them for ever? Will Nico confess his true feelings? Why is Poseidon spending time with sally jackson? Will Thalia quit the hunters? find out!
1. Jason Street

Today started out terribly, who would have thought it would turn out like this? I sure didn't. I'll tell you how it started. I woke up to my annoying siblings! I guess I should explain that. In the past year Poseidon claimed two other children. First Emma showed up and just a week ago a young satyr found Jason. Emma is 13 and Jason is 11. So I woke up to Jason's snoring and Emma's rambling.

"Will you two be quiet!" I yelled, half asleep.

If they heard me they didn't give any sign. I groaned and got out of bed to take a shower. The water was freezing so I had to heat it myself. When I got out I noticed I had nothing clean to wear! I had to wear a pair of black basketball shorts that I wore last week and a long sleeve white shirt that I rolled up to my elbow. Then I walked out of the cabin and eggs dropped on my head! Ugh it had to be the stoll brothers playing another prank! I stormed back inside to take another shower. Then I got redressed. This time I checked out the window to make sure nothing else was rigged. There wasn't so I made my way to the sword arena. I had the same routine every day, I'd get a shower, get dressed, go to the sword arena and then it would be time for breakfast. I practiced with riptide, slashing, and swinging and the dummies. I got a lot better after the big war. I was defiantly the best out of everyone in camp. After about an hour the horn sounded for breakfast. I used my water powers to get the sweat off of me. I slugged of to the dining pavilion, I was greeted by Annabeth. She came running towards me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you to." I laughed.

"Haha I know your glad to see me." She smirked.

"I can't hang out after breakfast." She told me.

"That's fine I'll find something else to do." I told her.

"Ok see you later then." She gave me a quick kiss then went to join her siblings at her table. Reluctantly I went over to my table. Don't get me wrong I don't hate my siblings it's just a lot to handle. Ever sense Emma came no one cared about me anymore, it's special to have one kid of Poseidon not two and now there were three. Wow I sound like a spoiled brat. Over all they are really good people.

"Percy, I need some help with sword practice." Jason told me.

"That's an understatement! You get your but kicked all the time!" Emma said while laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so mean to him.

"Sure I can teach you after breakfast." I told him.

"Thanks Percy." He gave Emma a nasty look.

"Anytime." I mumbled.

To make my day worse Jason and Emma argued for the entire breakfast. After breakfast Jason and I went to the sword arena. There were a lot of other kids there two. There was Tara. She is a hardcore girl. She had dark brown hair, slim body, and fierce electric blue eyes. Yeah she is a daughter of Zeus. We don't talk all that much, probably because of the age difference.

"Ok get in set position. Hold the Hilt tightly." I instructed Jason.

"My sword doesn't feel right. It's too heavy." He complained.

"I no. we need to get you a sword that's right for you. We'll do that after this." I told him.

For two hours we practiced. He learned a lot, he will probably be one of the best out of his age. Now we were on our way to the forge. I'd have someone make him a sword.

"Who is this memorial for?" Jason asked me when we were outside the forge.

I hesitated for a moment.

"That is for Charlie Beckendorf." I said.

"Who is he?" He asked as we walked into the forge.

"He was a Hephaestus kid, best in the forge, and a good friend."

A little while after the war some Hephaestus kids wanted to put a memorial out there for him. Everyone loved the idea, and he deserved it.

We walked over to Max, he was now the best in the forge but not better then Charlie.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

I ignored him.

"Hey Max, I need your help with something." I told him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need to get a sword for Jason that fits him. Can you make him one?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll take his measurements now."

Jason fidgeted threw all of it.

"Any special designs you want on it?" Max asked him.

He took a moment to think.

"I want a trident on the hilt, and I want the blade to have a tint of blue and green to it." He said.

"Alright. It'll be done some time tomorrow evening." He told us.

"Thanks Max." I told him.

"Yeah thanks." Jason added.

"You're welcome."

After the forge we both went to the shore to sit for a while.

He sat there being very quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He said after a while.

"Is it your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I miss her." He said quietly.

"You'll see her soon. Don't worry you're not alone." I told him.

"I guess."

I hated seeing people in a bad mood and when their sad. I was never good with emotions. I did the only thing I could think to make him not so down. I felt the pull in my gut and the water shot out of the water and splashed him right in the face. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you think you're cool? Haha you're not. If I knew how to do that you'd be down." He told me with a grin.

"I'll teach you then we'll see who will be down." I said.

I spent the next hour teaching him how the water powers worked. It wasn't very easy.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" I hollered.

He sent waves of water crashing down but I deflected them all. We kept going back in forth till we were so tired we fell over.

"Haha that was so fun!" He said, out of breathe.

"I no."

Who would of thought that I'd be spending time with my brother today. Also that we would actually bond. I didn't. In the end the day actually turned out good. I wonder what tomorrow will be like.


	2. Friends

I woke up today in a good mood. Today is going to be a good day. I'm going to spend it hanging out with Annabeth, Nico, Juniper, Grover, and most of all Thalia was going to visit. We haven't seen her sense we were in Olympus, the day the war ended. Annabeth was so excited and so was Nico. I was just hoping that we wouldn't fight. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and then went to meet Annabeth and Nico at the sword arena.

"Finally!" Annabeth said when I got there.

"Sorry, you know I'm always late." I told them.

"Yeah Annabeth you should of expected that." Nico said.

"Haha yeah!" I added.

"Your both idiots." She told us.

"That's why you like me." I said.

"I'm crazy for liking you." She told me.

"Awh you hurt my feelings." I whined.

"Awh sorry little Percy bear." She pinched my cheek.

"It's ok Anna banana."

"Don't ever call me that again." She said.

"Haha ok."

"Where's Grover and juniper?" I asked.

"They're not here yet." Nico answered.

"And you were complaining that I wasn't here." I told Annabeth.

"Well I wanted to see my boyfriend." She said.

"Awh I wanted to see you too."

I grabbed her by the waste and pulled her towards me.

"Ew I don't want to see that. Thank gosh here comes Grover and Juniper." Nico said.

I let go of Annabeth.

"You know Nico you really need to get a girlfriend." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me. Grover and juniper came jogging up the hill.

"Sorry were late!" Grover panted.

"It's ok." Annabeth said.

"Oh it's ok for them to be late but not me?" I told her.

"Just drop it!" Nico complained.

"Someone's grouchy." I mumbled.

Just then a huge flash came from the forest. We all turned and saw a bunch of young girls coming from the forest dressed in a bunch of silver.

It was the hunters. Why were all of them here? Thalia was leading them towards us. She had a big smile on her face but the others had a serious face on.

"Annabeth!" Thalia squealed.

She ran towards her and gave her a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you." I heard Annabeth tell her.

"It's nice to see you too."

She went over to Grover and gave him a hug. Then she went over to Nico she hesitated for a moment but then hugged him. Their hug lasted longer than a normal one does. Hmm? Then she came over to me.

"Nice to see you seaweed brain." She told me as she gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled.

"You could sound a little bit more enthusiastic." She told me with a grin.

"Haha sorry, it's the morning." I told her.

She went back over to Annabeth and put her arm over her shoulder.

"So Thalia why are the hunters here?" Juniper asked while giving all the girls a dirty look.

"Well when I told Artemis I was going here she thought it would be the perfect time for her to go on vacation, so she sent everyone here." She said to us. Then looked towards the girls. "Go to the Artemis Cabin, unpack and stuff. Bella go to the big house and inform Chiron that we will be staying here."

They all nodded then walked away. I saw all the campers glare as they walked by.

"So what are we going to do?" Nico asked. He seemed to be in a better mood.

"Swimming!" I said, hopefully.

Everyone was pondering this.

"Come on guys it's super hot out!" I tried convincing them.

"I guess we could." Annabeth said.

"Yay!"

"Is it ok with you Thalia?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yeah! Let's go get dressed Annabeth, We'll meet you guys by the shore." Thalia told us.

"Come on Juniper." Annabeth told her.

"See you." Grover told juniper and gave her a kiss before she headed off.

"Let's go to our cabins." I told them.

"Percy, I don't have any swimming trunks, can I borrow a pair?" Grover asked me as we walked towards my cabin.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll meet you guys back here." Nico told us.

"Ok."

We walked into an empty cabin. I went over to my trunk and pulled out two pair of swimming trunks. I threw a pair over to Grover. I went in the bathroom to change. When I came back out Grover was dressed to. He looked weird in shorts, I wonder if he can actually go swimming.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yup."

We walked out the cabin, Nico was waiting outside. He was wearing black swimming trunks.

We got to the shore before they did. They arrived five minutes after us.

"Now look who's late." I told Annabeth.

"Haha I hope this will make up for it." She walked over to me and pulled my head down to hers.

"It does." I told her when she let go.

Thalia was standing next to Grover and Juniper in her bathing suit. Juniper was also in a bathing suit. Nico was standing off to the side as usual. He was never in the center of things.

"Why's everyone standing around? Let's go swimming!" I hollered.

I picked up Annabeth and threw her over my shoulder and ran for the shore.

"Put me down Percy!" she screamed and giggled at the same time.

"Not a chance!"

I felt the water splash onto my feet and felt stronger right away. I threw Annabeth into the waves.

"Percy she's going to kill you for that." I heard Thalia say from beside me.

"Haha I no."

Annabeth staggered out of the waves, her hair hanging in her face, she had an angry look and was staring me down.

"Uh I think I'm just going to go this way." I said and started going the opposite direction of Annabeth.

"That's right Percy you better run!" I heard Annabeth scream.

For the next hour we all swam, splashed each other, my splashes were more like waves. Annabeth tried drowning me but it didn't work. Nico was throwing Thalia into the water; they talked and touched each other a lot. Grover and Juniper were in their own world.

"That was really fun." Thalia said as we made our way back to the cabins.

"Yeah it was, I wish we could hang out longer." Annabeth told her.

"I know but I have to get back to the girls. I'll see you at dinner then we'll most likely have capture the flag." Thalia said.

"You're going down." I said.

"We'll see." She smirked then turned towards the Artemis cabin.

"See you guys later then." I said.

Annabeth gave me a kiss then jogged towards her cabin.

"See yah Perce!" Grover hollered as he walked away.

"See yah G-man!"

"My siblings are annoying the hell out of me, can I chill with you?" Nico asked.

"Sure but I don't know If mine are any better."

Me and Nico played Xbox 360 for a couple hours I think. I don't know time goes by so fast when you play games. And this wasn't just any game it was the new Halo Reach! Such an awesome game! Wow I sound like a nerd.

"So Nico what's been going on with you and Thalia?" I asked him while we played.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You guys were all touchy touchy at the beach and I saw how you two hugged. Do you like her?"

"No! Percy she's a hunter! I uh I like some one else." He told me.

"Oh who?" I asked.

I was sure he liked Thalia, oh well.

"Um Hannah."

"You me Aphrodite's daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh I'll have to hook you two up then." I said.

"Uh yeah."

I'm not sure how much longer we played. I just wanted capture the flag to come so we could finally beat the hunters. And we will this time.


	3. Capture the flag

Nico and I jumped straight up; the dinner bell just rang. We couldn't wait to get there so right after we'd have capture the flag. We bolted it out of my room and ran straight towards the dining area. We are the first ones to get there. We got straight in line and got our food.

"Talk to you after dinner." I told Nico then headed towards my table.

People finally started arriving. Everyone glared at the hunters as they came in, Thalia leading them. I saw Annabeth coming towards my table.

"Hey there." She said and sat down beside me.

"You're going to get us in trouble." I smirked at her.

"Oh well, I missed you. Can we hang out after capture the flag?" She told me.

"I missed you too and sure we can." I said.

"Sounds good." She gave me a kiss then went over to her table.

Just then my two siblings arrived.

"Hey Percy!" Jason told me with a huge smile.

"Hi, why are you so happy?" I asked.

"He beat a bunch of guys at sword practice." Emma said.

"Good job! Who did you beat?" I asked him.

"Austin, A Hermes kid. Devon, you know him. And then two other kids I don't know." He told me.

"Wow that's good. I'm surprised you beat Devon." I said.

"Yeah I was too."

Devon is Nico's sibling. He's extremely good at his powers and I think he's just like Nico. Also I think Nico is afraid that Hades might think Devon has more potential. I have to admit I'm a little afraid of that myself with Emma or Jason. Even Zeus has a new daughter. Her name is Tyra. She's all into power and does nothing but trains. Hmm that sounds a lot like Thalia. They never met though but they probably will. Annabeth is also having trouble with siblings. She just got a new sibling about a month ago, her name is Hailey. She tries to out stage Annabeth every chance she gets. I don't think she does it on purpose, but Annabeth thinks she does. Annabeth also thinks she likes me, nah I don't think she does. Hailey is pretty but I'd never do that to Annabeth.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Chiron's hooves clapping on the ground.

"Attention!" He hollered.

Everyone stopped talking and looked forward at him.

"As you can all see the hunters of Artemis are here."

Someone interrupted him by booing.

"We will be having our annual capture the flag against the hunters after dinner. So for now enjoy your dinner." He concluded.

"Who are the hunters?" Emma asked me while she was staring over at their table.

"The hunters of Artemis. You know they go around hunting down creatures. Immortal forever. Ring any bells?" I told her.

"Forever young! Wow! How can you become one!" she asked.

"Oh no you're not going to join! Just eat your dinner and don't ask any more questions." I told her.

"But Percy."

"No buts now eat."

I rushed through my dinner and waited for everyone else to get done.

Chiron tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"In five minutes everyone meet in the Amphitheater so we can start capture the flag."

Everyone rushed out of the dining pavilion and towards their cabin to get their armor.

"Ready to finally beat them?" I asked Annabeth at the amphitheater.

"Yes I am, but I more excited to spend time with you." She told me.

I reached over and grabbed her by her hip and pulled her towards me. I caressed her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek then on her lips and lastly her neck.

"Haha ok stop, we'll save that for later."

Chiron came trotting in and everyone fell silent.

"Sense we have an enormous amount of campers this year 2 cabins will have to sit out." He told us.

"We will!" The leader of the Aphrodite cabin said.

"Ok who else?" He asked.

"I guess we will." Katie Gardner, head of Demeter cabin said.

"Alright then, Campers north half of the forest, Hunters you get the south. You all know the rules! Now let's start. Go hide your flags!" He concluded.

We all ran to the North half of the forest.

"Ok Everyone listen up!" Annabeth hollered when we got our flag in position.

"Nemeses(not sure how to spell that) cabin you will be guarding the cabin with Eros cabin." Annabeth got interrupted.

"I think we should have some Hermes kids stay behind, so that they can lay traps." Hailey told everyone.

"Yeah that sounds good." Travis Stoll said.

"Yeah it does." Added Connor Stoll.

"Ok fine whatever. Anyway, Apollo campers set up in the trees, have your bows ready. My cabin will set up traps throughout the forest. Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and the rest of the Hermes campers will be charging after them and looking for the flag. Anyone else do what you can." She told everyone.

The horn sounded and everyone scrambled to their positions. I ran alongside Nico, Annabeth, Devon, Tyra, Hailey, Jason, Emma, and Travis and Connor Stoll. The hunters came sprinting towards all of us. Nico and Devon shadow traveled behind some hunters and took them out. Tyra shot lightning at a couple. Emma slashed some with water. I preferred to go straight at them. I took the two out.

"Percy come on I nowhere the flag is!" Hailey called towards me.

Ok that's weird but oh well. I followed her as she ran through the forest.

"Look there it is!" Hailey told me.

We ran towards but then someone jumped down from the tree. Thalia and a hunter.

"I knew you'd come." Thalia told me.

"I figured you'd be here. Hailey take care of the hunter." I said then charged at Thalia.

She parried every strike I threw at here. She kept pushing me further and further back. I striked harder and harder and then she was drawing back.

"Ok she's down! I got the flag!" Hailey yelled.

"Ok Hurry! Don't let no one get it!" I told her.

Hailey ran out of the clearing with the flag in her hands.

"Well Percy it looks like you have gotten better." Thalia grunted.

"Yeah I no."

She striked at my legs, while she was hunched downwards I hit her in the shoulder with the but of my sword. She tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry Thalia." I said then ran back towards the action.

After I ran for a few minutes I saw Hailey getting attacked by two hunters. She still had the flag.

"Give me the flag!" I yelled to her.

She looked up at me then threw it towards me and continued to fight the hunters. I ran off at full speed with the flag in my hands. While running I caught up with Jason. He ran along with me just in case we ran across any hunters. Suddenly I was falling towards the ground. A hunter shot a trip bow at me. Jason quickly defended me and the flag. I got up and picked up the flag.

"Go head Percy." He told me.

"Be careful." I told him and then took off.

I ran for about another ten minutes. I met up with Nico along the way.

"Were almost there, do they have our flag?" I asked him.

"No we're guarding it."

We ran in silence for about ten minutes. Then there stood one hunter in front of us. It was Thalia again.

"Recovered already?" I asked her.

"Yeah this time you're going to be the one that has to recover." She told me.

"Go Percy I got her." Nico told me.

"You better think twice Nico." She threatened him.

"Nah I don't have to I know I can take a petty little Hunter. You should of stayed a camper." He told her.

"We'll see who's Petty." She told him then ran towards him.

That's my queue to get out of here. A couple more minutes of running then I got to our flag. There are a lot of people fighting here. The horn sounded that we won.

Every camper was screaming and bouncing up and down! We finally beat the hunters! Annabeth came running towards me and gave me a huge hug. I can't believe this! We won!

Nico's POV

Thalia came running towards me at top speed. She thrashed down at my sword so hard my hand stung. I pushed back at her. She had a crazy look in her eyes that scared the crap out of me. I shadow traveled behind her and hit her in the back. She tumbled but didn't fall. Suddenly it felt like everything in me was getting fried. I was getting struck by lightning. I fell to my knees then it stopped. I spit out the nasty aluminum taste in my mouth. I scrambled back up and ran towards her. I striked so hard that she fell to the ground with me on top of her. I didn't get up instead I stared into her eyes. Then I slowly leaned my head down towards hers. I felt my lips touch hers. She pulled my head down more towards hers, deepening the kiss. Our lips brushed against each other in harmony. She put her hand to my chest and pushed me away.

"I have to go!" she said then ran away.

She left me laying there feeling more confused than I ever have been.


	4. Party time!

A/N thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed please keep on reading and reviewing. Love you all!

Annabeth and I are walking back to my cabin. Everyone was still cheering from the win. The Hermes cabin is throwing a party. I want to go but I don't think Annabeth wants to go.

"Do you want to go to the party?" I asked her.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Well a little bit." I said, nervous.

"If you want to go you can." She told me.

"I only want to go if you're going." I said.

"Well how about this, we'll go to the party for a little while then we'll hang out alone after."

"Sounds good to me." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Haha so I'm going to go to my cabin and get ready, I'll meet you there." She told me.

"Ok see you in a bit."

She leaned up towards me and I leaned down towards her to give her a kiss. Instead of her pulling away, she kept kissing. Her hands moved up and down my back. I caressed her face with one hand and my other was tangled in her hair.

"Haha ok see you later." I said while pulling back.

"Haha bye." She said then walked towards her cabin.

Tonight is defiantly going to be eventful.

Thalia's POV

Oh my gosh I cannot believe that just happened! I never expected that to happen! Stop lying! You knew it might happen you just didn't think it would happen at that moment. Finally I'm being truthful to myself. It doesn't matter though I'm a hunter and that's what I will be forever. I never even thought about another guy like that after I joined the hunters, but then Nico comes along with his fit body, that crooked smile, those dark eyes that are so deep it looks like you could see straight into his soul. Also the way he tries to hide all his feelings just like me and his sense of style. He looks so hot in black!

"Oh my gosh Thalia snap out of it!" I told my self.

I'm just going to forget about tonight. None of this ever happened. I took a deep breath and walked into the cabin. All the girls were complaining about losing. That was the last thing I've been thinking about. Everyone turned their attention to me as I walked down the row of beds to get to mine.

"What's wrong with you?" Brandi asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

I sat down on my bed and went through my night stand in till I found my iPod.

"Ew Thalia you smell like a guy." Trina said to me.

Everyone looked back over at me.

"Well it got to really close combat." I lied again.

Trina got closer to me, sniffing me. Just a little bit weird.

"It's really strong at your…lips." She said.

Everyone looked around nervously at each other.

"So? I did not kiss no guy if that's what you all are thinking! Someone hit me in the back of the head and I fell on a guy that's probably why." I told them.

"Ok." They all said quietly.

I sighed. "We're all invited to a party. If you want to go." I said.

"Is there going to be guys there?" Amanda asked.

"Most likely. You girls shouldn't be missing opportunities just because there will be guys there." I told them.

"I'll just stay here." Amanda said. Others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going." I said.

"Why?" asked Brandi.

"Because I have friends here." I said, annoyed.

"I'm going to go too." Megan said slowly.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" Asked someone.

"I meet some girls today, they asked me to come. Is that such a big deal?" she said.

"No it's not." I cut in. "We'll go together. Let's get ready."

"Sounds good." She said then we both headed into the bathroom.

While Thalia is in the bathroom…

"Thalia is up to something." Brandi said.

"So is Megan." Added Amanda.

"We must keep an eye on them." Brandi told them.

They all nodded in agreement.

Annabeth's POV

I just got done getting ready for a party that I really didn't want to go to. I'm not exactly sure why I don't want to go. I think it has something to do with me just wanting to spend alone time with Percy. Anyway I'm wearing a mini skirt, with a low cut pink shirt. I also had my make-up done and my hair. All ready for the party that Travis and Connor are throwing. I walked out of my cabin with Malcolm.

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned and saw Hailey running to catch up with me. Ugh! What does she want? Malcolm giggled.

"Yes Hailey?" I told her.

"I just wanted to say good job tonight. Percy and I had a good time. He's so sweet." She said then ran off.

I stopped in my tracks, my mouth hanging open.

"I doubt it's what you think it is." Malcolm told me.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Percy's POV

I just got to the party. A lot of people were already here. Nico and I are standing at the beverages. He seems to be in a distant world.

"So what happened with you and Thalia?" I asked him.

"Nothing! What do you mean!" he exclaimed.

"Uh I mean who won the fight?" I said.

"Oh well I'm not too sure, be both stopped when the horn sounded."

"Oh, Well there's Annabeth, talk to you later." I told him then walked towards Annabeth.

"Hey baby." I told her then wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi can we talk?" She asked.

"Um sure."

I guided her back to an isolated corner.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ok Hailey told me that you too had like a nice time tonight and that you are really sweet. What did she mean by that?" she told me.

"Nothing happened! She told me that she knew where the flag was so I followed her that's it." I explained.

"Oh ok. Sorry she makes it sound like something happened."

"It's fine. Let's get something to drink."

Nico's POV

I'm not sure what's in this punch but it's making me feel all weird. I probably had about five cups so far. The door opened. Oh look who It is! Thalia and a hunter! She looked over at me but then quickly looked away. I'm not going to play this game. I walked swiftly towards her.

"What do you want Nico?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"We need to talk about what happened to day." I staggered and she caught me.

"Uh Megan can you give me a minute?" she asked the hunter.

"Sure." She said then walked away.

Thalia pushed me back to my feet.

"No we won't! Just forget about everything that happened in the woods." She yelled/whispered.

"I can't forget about it!" I yelled.

Everyone in hearing range looked over.

"Were not talking about this right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your drunk!" she yelled then walked away.

Wow now what should I do? Oh look there's Hannah "the girl I like."

I walked over to her and we started talking. While we talked Thalia kept glancing over at me. Hannah kept touching me and constantly laughing. I think that means she likes me. I leaned over towards her and she leaned in to. Then we were making out.

Thalia's POV

I was just minding my own business when I happen to glance over at Nico and see him making out with a girl! I got so mad I smashed the cup in my hand.

"Thalia why did you do that?" Megan asked.

I was to mad to answer.

"Thalia why are you glowing blue?" she asked.

Then lightning started flickering everywhere. Nico stopped kissing the girl and looked over at me. His eyes got real big and he started to back up. That's right he better be scared! He hurried up and bolted out the door. I huge lightning bolt hit the center light and all the power went out. I didn't care. I walked straight out the door and ran after Nico.

Percy's POV

Awh man the electric went out!

"Want to go to the lake then?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sounds great."

A/N Read and review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, so if you want another chapter quickly you should read and review! Thank you!(:


	5. Moments

Annabeth and I just reached the lake. We took a seat on the dock. Actually Annabeth was sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. Is love a tender thing? Is it too rough, too boisterous; and it pricks like a thorn." I whispered to her.

"Why are you quoting Shakespeare?" she asked.

"It all reminds me of you." I said, then leaned down and kissed her.

"Grover told you those lines didn't he?"

"Haha maybe but it's all still true." Then I kissed her again.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Haha very funny. I'm just trying to be romantic." I told her.

"You don't have too. I like you just the way you are." She said.

"And I like you just the way you are."

"Haha let's go swimming seaweed brain." She told me then got off my lap to stand up.

"We don't have swimming stuff." I said.

"Who said we needed any?" she took all her clothes off!

Yeah my mouth is hanging open! I've never seen her completely naked. She smiled at me then dived in. she popped back up to the surface.

"Come on seaweed brain!" she yelled.

I shakily got up to my feet. I slipped off all my clothes then jumped in. I swam straight over to her. We're a foot apart. She grabbed my hand and put it on her breast.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I want to do it Percy. I love you." She told me.

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She moved towards me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled her into and embrace. I kissed her neck, then her jaw and back down. She let out a moan. Annabeth rubbed her hand up and down my chest and the other was on my back. She pulled my head up to hers and we started to make out. I used the water to push us down to the bottom of the lake I also created an air bubble so that she could breathe. She lay there underneath me.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." I told her and well you should know what happened next.

Thalia's POV

Oh my gosh Nico is so dead! I already chased him the whole way around the camp. We're running through the strawberry fields right now. He went to turn to the next row of strawberries, I cut through them and he ran right into me.

"Going somewhere?" I asked him.

He yelped and jumped back.

He backed up slowly, his hands in the air.

"Look I don't know why you're chasing me." He said.

"Don't act stupid, Nico!" I yelled.

"I kissed a girl, so what!" He yelled back. "We are not together so I can do anything I want!"

I was too shocked. I never heard Nico yell before or use so much emotion. Also he basically just told me off.

"Well you kiss me tonight then go and kiss another girl while I'm in the same room! That's not right!" I yelled back.

"You told me to forget about it! So I did!"

Ugh he is so frustrating!

"I didn't mean that. That's not how I feel." I whispered.

His face softened and he walked so close to me that I could feel his breath on me.

"Then how do you feel?" He whispered.

I looked up at him. My breathing became faster. I grabbed him and pulled him down towards my lips. He crushed his lips to mine. One of his hands cupping my face, the other tangled in my hair. My hands gripped on his back. Abruptly I pulled away.

"Ok I'm really sorry I can't do this." I said.

He backed up with an irritated look.

"Make up your mind." He told me.

I paused for a moment.

"I made up my mind." I said.

"And what is it?" He asked.

"We're friends that's all." I said, slowly.

"Ok then, bye." He said then vanished.

Ugh he's going to hate me now but I can't do this! I'm sorry Nico, I'm so so sorry!

Megan's POV( the hunter)

Ugh so the party just ended because the electric went out! That means I won't be able to spend any more time with…

Just as I was making my way back to my cabin I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Connor standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Connor."

"Hey."

"Uh what's up?" I asked.

Ok wow I sound really stupid but I don't know anything else to say to him.

"I wanted to know if you would um take a walk with me." He told me.

"Sure I would like that."

We walked a couple yards in silence.

"So there weren't any hunters at the party tonight except for you and Thalia, but Thalia doesn't really count because she knows a lot of people here. Why did you come?" He said to me.

"Uh I meet some people today and they seemed pretty cool and I wanted to let loose and have some fun for a change." I told him.

"You don't seem to be as grossed out by boys like the other hunters." He noted.

"I happen to like a few."

"Am I one of them?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Well I happen not to get along with many girls, but you're the exception."

I could feel myself blushing. Wait why am I blushing? Is this flirting? Oh my gosh I think it is!

"I should probably head back to my cabin." I told him.

"Ok I will walk you back."

We walked back in silence. I stopped a couple yards away from the cabin, so that none of the hunters would see me.

"Well good bye." I told him.

He held out his arms towards me. I hesitated for a moment but then stepped into the embrace. We stayed like that a little bit longer than normal hugs. I smiled at him then turned towards my cabin. When I walked in all the girls starred at me. I looked around for Thalia but she wasn't here. I sat down on my bed and took out my hair clips.

"So how was the party?" Asked Brandi.

"Fine." I told her.

"What did you and Thalia do?" she asked.

"I hung out with my new friends and Thalia hung out with hers."

"Any of your friends happen to be boys? You smell like a guy." She said.

"Ok why so many freaking questions!" I asked.

"We know your hiding something!" she yelled.

I stood up and got right in her face.

"I have nothing to hide." I told her while starring her down.

Just then Thalia came through the door. She looked angry/upset/confused/hurt. Wow that's a lot of slashes.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Brandi here is accusing me of breaking the number one rule." I told her.

"Why would you accuse her?" She asked Brandi.

"Because she went to the party and she smells like a guy." She said.

"So? She wanted to go to the party what's the big deal? I saw her she didn't hang out with any guys, and that's not a rule to not hang out with a guy. So you need to watch who you're accusing!" Thalia concluded.

Brandi's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Fine then I'm accusing you." Brandi told her.

Everyone gasped. Thalia had a look like Oh-no-you-didn't.

"Why? Because I went to the party and smelled like a guy earlier from the battle?" Thalia said.

"Yeah and we saw you chasing that Hades kid around." Brandi said.

"So? He's one of my friends! I'm done with you! I would never betray Artemis like that! I'm leaving!" she yelled then went over to her bed to grab some items.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"MY own cabin!" she stormed out of the cabin.

Thalia's POV

Wow I cannot stand Brandi! The one thing that bugged me the most was that she was right. I stormed into Zeus's cabin and jumped back when I saw someone sitting on one of the beds.

"Who are you!" I asked her.

"Tyra, Who are you?"

The girl was dressed in black, had black hair, high cheek bones, and electric blue eyes.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus, what are you doing in my cabin?" I told her.

"Uh I'm a daughter of Zeus too. How come I never seen you around here?" She asked.

"I'm a hunter that's why. Mind if I use this bed?"

"Go head. Why aren't you with the other hunters?"

I set my backpack down and started to unload the little things I brought.

"They are getting on my nervous. I needed some relaxing time." I told her.

"Oh ok then I'll let you be."

"Nice to me you Tyra, daughter of Zeus." I said then put in my ear phones.

I saw her smile then lay back down. Quiet at last! Wow so much has happened today! I wonder what tomorrow will be like?

Connor's POV

I just got back to my cabin. All the guys are harassing me about how it went.

"Did you do it?" Travis asked.

"No but I will." I said.

See we made this bet; I told them it will be easy to get a hunter to like you and have them break there vowel. So that's what I'm doing with Megan. Let the games begin.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed it, I stayed up forever finishing this chapter, please read and review! Thank you! (:


	6. The Rescue

Nico's POV

It' been a week sense the night of the Party. I haven't talked to Thalia sense that night. We seen each other around but don't speak to each other. We might have to act like we get along today because Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Megan, Connor, and I are all going to be hanging out. It's defiantly going to be weird. Anyway I just got out of the shower and was now getting dressed. I put on a black and yellow plaid shirt, rolled up and buttoned at the elbow, with a black t-shirt underneath. Also I wore black skinny jeans, with black and yellow Nike high tops. When I walked out of the bathroom Devon gave me a weird look.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I shook my head and walked outside my cabin. He acts so weird and he never talks to anyone. Wow that kind of sounds like me.

"Hey Nico." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Hannah standing there.

"Oh hey Hannah."

I stood there awkwardly, swinging my arms back and forth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of people walking. I turned my head to see my group coming. Thalia glared at Hannah.

"I have to go, can we talk later." I told Hannah.

"Yeah."

She walked towards me and pulled my head down to hers. She kissed me furiously.

"Bye hot stuff." She said then ran off.

I stood there in shock.

"Way to go Nico!" I heard Percy yell and felt him slap me on the back.

I turned around to face them all. Annabeth had a smirk on her face and so did Connor. Percy looked like he couldn't be happier. Well I don't really know Megan so she probably has no idea what's going on. Thalia well let's just say if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Thanks man." I told him.

"Are you dating her?" Annabeth asked me.

"No I'm not sure what's going on."

We all started walking. I'm not sure exactly where we're going. I'm standing by Percy who's standing by Annabeth and Thalia is on the other side of her. Megan and Connor are walking behind us having their own conversation.

"Is that the first girl you ever kissed?" Percy asked.

I froze for a minute. Thalia was my first kiss but I couldn't tell them that.

"Uh yeah it was." I mumbled.

"Uh so guys what are we going to do?" Thalia asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure." Annabeth said.

Just then a kid came running towards us. He had a frantic look and was carrying a note in his hand. We all stopped.

"Percy, here. It's from Chiron. He told me to tell you to do exactly as it says." The kid said then ran off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hold on."

Percy's POV

I unfolded the note that the kid gave me. It read…

Percy, sorry this is such short notice.

We have no satyr's available.

We need you and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico to go get a kid that I found. He is at ground zero. His name is Derek Adams. Hurry he won't be there long. Argus is waiting for you. Do not fail.

-Chiron.

There was also a picture in there. I'm guessing it's the boy I'm supposed to find. I folded the letter back up and shoved it in my pocket.

"Chiron needs us to go get a kid. We have to go now. Just Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and I." I told them.

"Ok we'll go hang out by ourselves." Connor said.

"Ok see yah." Annabeth told them.

They walked back the way we came.

"We have to go now. We ran the whole way to the bottom of the hill. Which is an extremely long run. We all panted as we got into the van. None of us talked as Argus drove us to ground zero. We didn't know what we would face when we got there. It took a very long time to get to ground zero. When we got there we all gulped and stepped out into the crowd.

"How are we going to know who were looking for?" Annabeth asked me.

"There was a picture in the envelope." I said then pulled out the picture.

I passed it around to everyone so they knew who we were looking for.

"What's his name?" Nico asked.

"Derek Adams." I told them.

"Ok how you and Thalia go and look over there and we and Annabeth will look on the opposite side." I told Nico.

He grimaced. "Yeah ok."

Thalia sighed. I wonder what's going on with them.

"Meet back here in 10 minutes." I told them.

They both nodded then set off. Annabeth and I also took off in our direction.

"What do you think is so special about this kid?" I asked Annabeth.

"Probably a kid of the big three." She said.

"I hope it's not one of my siblings." I told her.

"Why? Don't you like having siblings?" She asked.

"I'm fine with two."

She laughed and we kept on looking.

Thalia's POV

Nico and I kept looking in silence. This is so awkward! I should have insisted on going with Annabeth.

"Wait! Is that him!" Nico asked.

"That looks nothing like the picture." I told him.

"Yeah it does!" He argued.

"Nico it does not!"

"Yes it does Thalia!"

He started moving towards the kid. I pulled him back by the arm.

"In the picture the kid had yellowish eyes, that kid has dark brown. It's not him." I said.

"Awh man. Now we got to keep looking." He whined.

"Oh well." I mumbled.

We kept on looking in silence. I glanced by this kid then looked back at him. He looked like the kid in the picture. He also looked very terrified which probably means were on the right track.

I tapped Nico. "I think that's him." I pointed towards the kid.

He nodded and we moved towards the boy. He looks like he'd be about 12. The kid started to move away from us as we moved towards him.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you." I told him.

This was always the worst part. The kids thought you were crazy and they'd make a scene. I spotted Annabeth she caught my eye and I motioned for her to come over here.

"Who are you!" He asked.

"We're here to help." I said. "What's your name?"

Nico and I stood in front of him. He stood far away, just starring us down.

"Derek Adams." He said.

"Have you been getting chased by strange things?" Nico asked him.

"How did you know?" Derek asked.

"Because we've all been through it" he told him.

Percy and Annabeth just walked up. Derek started to back up.

"Don't worry there with us." I told him.

"Come with us, to our camp. You'll be safe there." Nico told him.

Derek paused for a moment but then nodded.

We all turned to leave and there in front of stood three drakiene's (not sure about the spelling) and Medusa!

Percy's POV

I am totally shocked to see Medusa. I hoped she would stay dead for a while but I guess not.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah actually we are." I said.

"What are they?" I heard Derek ask Nico.

"Get them!" Medusa ordered the drakiene.

"Nico guard Derek!" I yelled.

One came at me, another at Thalia, and the last one at Nico. Annabeth went to help Nico, sense Derek was with him. The drakiene came at me with a sword. She slashed down at my head, I barley blocked it. I pushed her back with my sword. She stumbled and I slashed at her arm. She hissed at me. She kept pushing her attacks, I parried all of them. I used the disarming technique. I got her sword on the first try, I slashed right threw her stomach, she exploded into dust.

Nico's POV

Annabeth was guarding Derek while I kicked the drakiene's ass. She didn't even no what was coming. Before she knew it she exploded into dust. I looked over and saw that Thalia was already done with hers. Medusa sighed loudly.

"I guess I'll have to take you myself." She started taking off her vale.

"Close your eyes and do not open them in till I tell you too." I ordered Derek. He did as I said.

All of us had our eyes closed. I heard Medusa moved past Annabeth, Derek, and I. Then I heard her stop.

"Daughter of Zeus, open your eyes. You know you want to sneak a peek." Medusa told Thalia!

My eyes peeked open. Medusa was turned away from me. Thank gosh. I could see the back of the snakes on her head. It's really creepy looking. Percy also opened his eyes.

"Come on. There you go." Medusa said.

I motioned for Percy to attack Medusa while I get Thalia. He nodded. I ran forward and closed my eyes. My senses told me I passed Medusa. I felt Thalia and grabbed on to her. I held her tight and she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my shoulder.

"Ew son of Hades." Medusa sneered.

Then I heard a whooshing noise then someone running. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"It's ok guys. She ran." Percy said.

I slowly opened my eyes and reluctantly let go of Thalia. She stared at me as I backed away.

"Let's get back to camp." Annabeth insisted.

We all nodded. The ride back to camp was quiet.

We got there a little after dark. We went straight to the big house. Chiron was in the living room.

"Chiron were back." Percy told him.

"Oh yes. This must be Derek." Chiron said.

"Yeah it's him" I said.

"Thank you all. You can go now. Derek we can talk." Chiron concluded.

We all gave Derek an encouraging smile then left.

"See yah guys. I'm going to bed."

Today was hard I want nothing more than to go to bed.


	7. News

Annabeth's POV

Today has been a very long day. Especially for me. I've been feeling really and sick and when I woke up today I was nauseous and through up. And now I'm feeling very dizzy. I walked into my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I lay faced down, my head in the pillow.

"Long day?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

Why does she talk to me when she knows I don't like her? She got up from the bed she sat on and patted me on the back then went downstairs. The cabin has had some changes lately. When I got to remodel the camp I added some renovations to my cabin. Like adding another floor, and paying a Hephaestus kid to help build an underground bunker. It all turned out great. The older campers got the second floor because it was a lot better looking. My eyes slowly fluttered and then I was sleeping.

Connor's POV

What do I do! I'm totally freaking out right now! My entire cabin is expecting me to break Megan's heart, but I can't because I'm in love with her. They'll disown me. While I was sitting here thinking about this I noticed Megan studying my face.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

We are sitting at the lake, on the end of the pier, our feet dangling over the edge. It was her idea to come here. She said the water made her feel peaceful and that it was always quiet by the water. We're out after curfew, but it's not like I care and I don't think she can get in trouble for it.

"It looked like you were thinking about something important." She raised an eyebrow.

I looked away from her eyes and looked into the water. She put a hand on my arm.

"What's wrong? Tell me." She whispered.

I sighed and looked back up at her.

"Nothing's wrong." I said then smiled, to show that I was alright.

My smile faded and I started moving my face towards hers. I could see shock in her eyes but she didn't pull away. I put a hand on her neck and pulled her head towards mine. I kissed her softly at first but then the kiss grew more intense and then we were making out. Her hands knotted in my hair and mine was still on her neck. I pulled away slowly and starred at her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She fell silent and stared up at the sky. I grabbed her hand and waited for her to say something. It was a whole five minutes in till she answered.

"How can I go out with you if I'm a hunter?" she asked.

"You could quit, or we could keep it a secret." I told her.

"A secret? We'd be lying to everyone." She said.

"I don't care. I want to be with you and I will do whatever it takes to be with you. So I'm fine with lying to people if that means I can be with you." I said.

She had a pained look. Then she started to cry. I reached over and whipped a tear.

"If this is too much you can just forget about everything I said." I told her.

"I can't forget. I want to be with you."

She stopped crying now and managed a smile.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We keep it a secret. And that means you can't tell no one! Not your brother or anyone in your cabin." She said.

"I won't. Now I should get you back to your cabin."

We held hands part of the way but had to let go when we got near the cabins.

"You know I don't think I'm the only hunter that likes someone." Megan told me.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Who else do you think does?" I asked.

"Thalia."

I almost freaking had a heart attack.

"You mean Percy and Annabeth's friend. You're like leader person?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"With who!" I said a little too loudly.

"Nico." She whispered.

"No way! That's crazy!"

"You can't tell anyone."

We stopped a few yards away from her cabin so she wouldn't get caught with me.

"I won't I promise. See yah."

I couldn't give her a kiss good bye because we might get caught. When I walked into my cabin everyone was waiting for me.

"You guys can quit waiting because she said she didn't want to be friends with me anymore so I lost the bet." I told them.

They all started shouting. Mostly everyone was laughing at me but I didn't care because tonight I got my first kiss with Megan and she officially became my girlfriend. I lay down with a big smirk on my face.

Thalia's POV

I woke to a very quiet cabin for once. I rolled out of bed and went to go take a shower. While I showered I thought about Artemis, Annabeth, and of course Nico kept popping up in my head and his stupid "friend" Hannah. I should do something bad to her.

Once I got out of the shower I got changed. One thing I like about being at camp is that the hunters can wear anything they like. So I get to wear some black. When I got out of the bathroom mostly everyone was waking up. Then all of the sudden the door busted open. Everyone stared up in alarm. It was Annabeth! Her face told me that she was very scared.

"Annabeth what's wrong!" I yelled.

"Come here!" She yelled back.

I followed her out the door, down past the lake, and then behind the canoes.

"Annabeth what is going on?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and then looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range.

"I think… I think… that I might be… pregnant." She whispered.

My whole body went numb. I don't even know what my face was showing her, but that was the last thing I was expecting.

"You had sex!" I yelled.

She hurried up and covered my mouth.

"Shhh. Well no duh I had sex how else do you get pregnant." She said.

"Well you know the other way." I said.

"Oh well know it's not a brain child. Me and Percy had sex!" she whispered/yelled.

I shook my head to get control of myself.

"Ok let's just calm down here. Why do you think you're pregnant?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and then told me all the symptoms she's been having.

"I'm a daughter of Athena I know what pregnant symptoms are." She told me.

"Ok when did you and Percy have sex?" I asked her.

"About like a week ago. Should I tell Percy?"

I could not imagine Annabeth Chase pregnant. She was fierce and fearless. Now she would be fat and scared.

"I wouldn't jump there yet. We'll get a pregnancy test first to see if you actually are."

Just then the conch horn sounded for Breakfast.

"We better get going. Don't worry everything will be fine." I told her. She nodded then we both made our way to breakfast.

I totally lied. How could everything be fine!

Nico's POV

I walked with Devon to breakfast. We actually bonded a little bit last night. I rushed in line to get food. I was super hungry. I walked over to the brazier and scarped some food in.

"For Hades." I mumbled.

As soon as I sat down I tore into my food. We had Bacon, Ham, toast, and eggs. This was perfect for me. Since I finished so early I had to sit around being bored. I saw Annabeth sitting at her table barley eating, she looked very worried. I saw Thalia with the hunters, she also looked worried. Percy was talking to his siblings. I waited for about ten minutes. Then I heard Chiron clamp his hooves.

"Attention!" He hollered.

Everyone quit talking and looked forward.

"I have very important announcements that I'm sure will make you all very excited. Starting tomorrow All the gods and goddesses that have children here will be coming for a week visit. You will all get to spend some time with your parents."

Everyone started talking and had huge smiles on their faces. I felt dread.

"They'll be here for a whole week. So I suggest you clean up your cabins." He concluded.

Everyone walked out so excited. I don't want to spend time with my dad he's not a very nice person. I wonder if will even be coming. I walked over to Chiron.

"Yes, boy?" He asked.

"Um do you know if my dad will be coming?" I asked.

"I said all the gods that have a cabin here. Last I checked he had one so yeah." He told me.

"Ok thanks."

I walked out of the pavilion feeling very nervous.

Annabeth's POV

Wow why did my mom have to be coming now! What if she found out about my situation? She doesn't even know I'm dating Percy! This has been way too much news for me to handle!

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a lot more eventful! R&R!


	8. The gods and goddesses arrive

A/N I keep on getting confused with Annabeth's sister's name so I'm just going to go with Brandi. Sorry for the confusion.

Annabeth's POV

It's only a couple more hours in till the gods and goddesses arrive. Everyone seemed to be excited but I wasn't. What if my mom senses something is wrong with me. I don't think I could lie to her if she guessed what was wrong and I don't think she'd believe my lie. I lay in my bed watching my siblings get everything ready for the arrival of our mother. I sighed then got out of bed. When I went down stairs Brandi came towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering why you're not helping us when you're our cabin leader." She told me.

"I'm not feeling well. That's why. So if you would excuse me." I walked past her and then out the door.

As I looked around the camp I saw everyone else doing the same thing; getting ready for the arrival. I don't see why everyone makes such a big deal about it. I looked over by the Zeus cabin and saw Tara sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything. I took a seat beside her.

"Are you worried about meeting your dad?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well he won't just be talking to you. Thalia will be around too." I said.

"I'm just not sure what to talk about." She told me.

I had the same problem when I thought about meeting my mom.

"Everyone always worries about that but it always turns out fine. So don't worry."

"Ok thanks."

We sat there looking into the sky, both dreading the arrival of our parents.

Percy's POV

My siblings and I are working like crazy trying to get the cabin cleaned. It's easy when you have water ability's.

"There I think we're done." I told them.

"I can't believe I'll finally meet dad!" Jason exclaimed.

"What's he like?" Emma asked me.

"Nice, understanding, he can be hard on you. Don't worry I'm sure he'll like you." I told them.

They remand silent. I know how nervous they must be. At least they'll meet him under better circumstances. Unlike I did. The last time I seen Poseidon was on Olympus, the day the war ended. He sent me a note a couple months later saying that he was very proud of me and would try to keep in touch. That didn't seem to work out to well. I kind of resent him right now. I want to see him but I'm mad at him.

Just then the conch horn sounded. I looked around, confused. It wasn't time for lunch yet. I walked out of my cabin with my siblings and walking to the pavilion. No one sat they just stood around. Chiron stood in the front.

"Attention! I have some more important news. Tomorrow all of you that have mortal parents will be coming. They'll spend the whole day here then we'll leave at night. The gods and goddesses will be here in an hour. I hope your al excited!" He told us all.

There was a bunch of exciting conversations going on. Some people weren't excited but I was. Annabeth came walking towards me.

"Hey." I told her then gave her a hug.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

We walked out of the pavilion and started down towards the lake. She seemed to be very tense. Also it looked like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She was silent for a while. As we walked I studied her face.

"My mom and your dad don't even know we're dating. What are we going to do?" She told me.

I fell silent. I haven't even thought of this. My mom knows we're together but I never told my dad and she defiantly never told her mom.

"We'll just act like we're friends. They won't know." I told her.

"I have to tell you something." She told me.

I stopped and looked at her. This is what must be bothering her. Just as she was about to speak Thalia came running over. Oh great!

"Sorry I need to borrow Annabeth for a moment." She told us.

"It's kind of a bad time." I told her.

"Oh then sorry." She said then dragged Annabeth along with her.

Wow you got to be kidding me! I walked off to my cabin feeling very frustrated.

Nico's POV

I walked around the camp about 3 times already. It defiantly helps you relax when you're feeling very anxious. Devon is just a nervous as I am probably even more nervous since he's never met Hades yet. The last time I seen my dad was about three months ago. Which wasn't very pleasant. One of his furies caught me roaming the underworld and escorted me to his palace. He laughed when he saw me dragged in with my hands behind my back. He took pity on me and let me go. He felt evil to me so he shouldn't be allowed to come here, but then again he did save all our buts in the war. He's been appraised in Olympus and even got his own thrown. I walked past the amphitheater and saw Derek sitting on the stairs all alone. I walked over to him and took a seat beside him. He smiled up at me.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Eh not that good."

His leg kept tapping. He also looked kind of pale.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"All the gods and goddesses are coming here. Everyone is going to be spending time with them when I'm just going to be sitting here, wondering who my parent is." He explained.

I took a deep breath. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. I'm not a talker.

"You're not the only kid that hasn't been claimed. I'm not going to be spending time with my dad, so we can hang out. Plus I don't think it's going to be much longer in till you get claimed. So just hang in there." I told him.

He took a moment to ponder this. He looked over at me with a big smile.

"Thanks Nico." He said.

I looked down feeling a little embarrassed. I don't like getting close to people and I have a bad feeling about him.

Thalia's POV

Annabeth and I are running our buts through the woods trying to get to the meeting point. See I asked a trusty satyr to go to the store and get a pregnancy test and to keep it on the down low. We had to meet the satyr deep in the woods at an exact time.

"There!" I pointed to Zeus's fist.

Annabeth and I stopped, gasping for breath. A satyr stood there with a bag in her hand.

"You're late." The satyr told me.

"Sorry. I got here as fast as I can." I said. "Did you get what I asked for?"

The satyr walked towards me and handed me the bag. I looked in and saw a couple different pregnancy tests. I handed the satyr the money.

"Thank you." She said then skipped off.

"Here you go." I handed the bag to Annabeth.

She rummaged through the bag and started opening a box.

"Whoa, you're doing it right here?" I asked.

"I cant stand not knowing. Be back."

She walked behind the tree with all the pregnancy tests. I waited for about ten minutes for her to come back. Then I heard a scream.

"Annabeth are you ok?" I hollered.

She came storming towards me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed.

She started severely crying. I walked over to her and she fell into my arms crying. I told her everything would be ok and told her other soothing words. After five minutes the crying went to sniffling. She pulled out of my arms and stood up.

"Thanks Thalia. We should get back before we're late."

We headed back towards camp. We had to rush because the gods and goddesses would be arriving. As soon as we got back in range the conch horn sounded. Everyone came rushing out of there cabins and ran towards the amphitheater. Annabeth and I took our times. When everyone was gathered Chiron told us to close our eyes. I could feel so much heat that it felt like my hair would start burning. There was a big flash then it subsided. I peeked my eyes open and saw all the gods and goddesses standing there. Everyone was in awe. Percy looked happy and also mad. Annabeth looked very nervous. Nico looked very terrified. I looked at Zeus and saw him staring at me.


	9. Drama already?

A/N Thank you all who love this story and who have been reading and reviewing. I keep getting bad rep for it so I'm not too sure about continuing the story. I've started a community against flamers. Join the community. Thank you all.

Percy's POV

I stood there with everyone else. I am starring at my dad. I heard Jason start breathing really heavy. I put my hand on his shoulder. Poseidon had a big smile on his face. He walked towards us and the other gods and goddesses walked towards their children.

"Hey Percy!" He said then gave me a quick hug.

He turned towards Jason.

"You must be Jason." Poseidon told him.

Jason looked lost for words. Which he was because he said nothing he just stood there starring at our dad.

"And you're Emma."

She had a big smile and flung her arms around him. I was a little shock at such an aggressive approach on a god. I gave her a stern look.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have asked." She said.

Poseidon laughed. "Nan sense."

Emma smiled again and blushed. Just seeing her smile made my day.

"So shall we go check out the old cabin?" Poseidon asked.

"Sounds good." I said then led the way.

Annabeth's POV

When my mom came walking towards me and my siblings my stomach dropped. I slipped to the very back, hoping she wouldn't see me. All of my other siblings crowded her. This was good. I turned around and tried to sneak out the back.

"Annabeth where are you going?" Brandi asked.

I cursed silently and turned around.

"Yeah Annabeth where were you going?" Athena asked me.

"I haven't been feeling well. I was just going to go back to the cabin to lay down." I told them.

"Oh then we'll just head there with you." Athena said then started walking with me and of course everyone else followed.

I kept my gaze on the ground as we walked.

"So Annabeth how have you been?" Athena asked.

"Fine."

"Do you still associate with that nasty sea scum?"

I almost choked on my saliva. I never expected her to ask me a question about Percy. Especially not with all of my siblings around.

"Yes we are still friends." I said quietly.

"I'd say a little more than friends." Brandi whispered to someone.

Athena turned around to face her! Oh no my cover couldn't get blown already? Could it! Brandi looked very scared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Athena asked her.

Brandi gulped and looked around at everyone for help but everyone was not going to help her with this.

"Um they're dating." Brandi said quietly.

I hung my head and leaned away from my mom.

"Why would you think that?" Athena asked her.

"Everyone knows they are. Everyone has seen them make out and hear them tell each other that they love each other. It's not much of a secret." Brandi told her.

I sighed. My mom was surely going to make this visit horrible. Athena turned back to me. I didn't let her see the fear I felt. I kept my shoulders squared and looked her right in the eye.

"How dare you even touch that nasty sea scum!" Athena yelled at me.

By passers looked over in alarm and hurried up and ran off. My heart jumped a beat when she yelled. I never have been so scared in my life. Which is amazing because I've been through a very lot of scary situations.

"His name is Percy!" I yelled right back.

She had a disgusted look.

"I don't care what his name is! You will not see Percy ever again!" She yelled right back.

I felt absolute hatred for her right now. I just wanted to spit in her face. If I did I probably would have got killed.

"Screw you!" I yelled and then ran off.

I no it's not the bravest thing to do but I just couldn't stand seeing the sight of her any longer. I ran the whole way to the big house. I walked straight to the living room where I knew Chiron would be. By now I had tears in my eyes. Chiron looked startled when I ran in.

"Annabeth dear, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sat on the couch and started sobbing. What am I doing! This is so unlike me! I don't just cry in front of people! I suck it up and get over it. I think this baby is messing with my emotions! I tried pulling myself together before I talked.

"My mom flipped on me for dating Percy." I told Chiron.

He sighed and wheeled his wheel chair over towards me. He patted me on the knee.

"I feared this would happen." He said.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"Tell your mom you broke up with Percy, When she leaves everything else will go back to normal." He told me.

I sighed. "I don't want to give her what she wants I want to stand my ground to her."

"Then you keep dating Percy and you tell her you don't care what she says." He said.

I smiled. "Chiron you're so smart."

Nico's POV

I wanted to run away when I saw my dad standing there. I could tell Devon was terrified too. Hades started moving towards us. I gulped and got prepared.

"Awh this must be Devon. I hear that you are very good with your powers." Hades told him.

"Yes, sir. If I must say I'm a lot better than Nico is." Devon told him.

My mouth dropped and I stared at Devon with disgust.

"Haha I bet you are. Nico was a late bloomer." Hades laughed again.

"Hello I'm right here you know?" I told them.

Hades finally looked over towards me. He looked me over like I was something not worth buying. When I looked at his eyes all I saw was pain in them.

"Yes Nico we know you're there. How have you been since our uh… last encounter meant?" He asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Ugh this is going to be terrible! Maybe I should just skip out for a couple days. I could come back on the day he's supposed to leave and tell them I had some business to take care of. No I couldn't do that.

"Let's go check out my cabin I finally got here." Hades said then started towards it.

Devon and I followed him in silence.

Percy's POV

We just got to the cabin. Poseidon was checking everything out and telling us what needs improvement. He even tried out one of the beds. Poseidon sat down in a chair and we took a seat on our beds.

"So anyone have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" He asked us.

I hurried up and looked away. I saw Devon and Emma shake their head. Oh gosh please don't look at me.

"Percy how about you?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"Um yeah."

Why did I say that! No going back now. I'm just going to have to tell him the truth.

"Who?" He asked.

"Annabeth." I said.

There was a pause then he started laughing. I looked up in alarm.

"What?" I asked.

"I always knew you too would get together. I hoped for it because I knew it would drive Athena crazy." He laughed again.

Is there something wrong with him? I looked at Jason and Emma; they both had a weird look.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh yes! Never been better."

Just then the conch horn sounded. We all got up and went to the dining pavilion. It was finally time for dinner. It seemed like the gods and goddesses made time fly by. All the gods and goddesses sat at the head table with Chiron and some satyrs. I was glad to be away from my dad for a little bit. I got in line to get my food. Annabeth came over to come.

"My mom knows." She told me.

"So does my dad." I said.

I piled my plate as we moved down the table.

"Did he flip out? My mom did." She told me.

"No he laughed. We shouldn't be talking like this in front of both of them." I said.

She got a big smile on her face and I thought she was losing it to. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to hers. She kept it going for about two minutes. I pulled away gasping for breath. I heard a huge pound on the table. I looked over and saw Athena. She had a murderous look. Poseidon started laughing which made her even angrier.

"As you can see I don't care what she thinks." She whispered to me.

She gave me another kiss then went over to her table. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I hurried over to my table.

"That was um…" Jason told me.

"I Know."

The gods and goddesses just got here and so much drama has already happened. I don't think I'm going to survive this week.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Confessions

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you like the chapter.

Thalia's POV

Yesterday the gods and goddesses arrived. Percy and Annabeth are already in big trouble. Last night Annabeth stayed in my cabin. She left early in the morning. Artemis wasn't too happy she was here. She wanted to discuss business. It's the afternoon and Artemis has called for a quick meeting. All the hunters are gathered in the cabin, Artemis just arrived.

"Attention!" She told everyone.

Everyone quit talking immediately and looked towards our leader.

"After the gods and goddesses visit is over we also will be leaving. I know I told you girls more time but we need to get back to work. So enjoy the next six days."

I was in shock! I looked over at Megan and could tell she was also in shock.

'But Artemis, I barley had any time with my friends." I told her.

She looked at me with confusion. "Thalia, out of everyone I did not expect you to be complaining. You're the leader, set a good example." With that said she left.

I sat back down on my bed. I'd have to say goodbye to Annabeth in six days. I'd have to say goodbye too… no I won't think of his name. I have to do what I'm told. I will leave in six days, no questions asked. I looked at Megan and saw a tear rolling down her cheek. What's going on with her?

Megan's POV

I can't believe this! What can I do? I can't leave Connor! I walked out of the cabin than ran to Connor's. I looked through the window and saw him sitting on his bed. Thank gosh Hermes isn't in there. I taped on the window. He looked over at me and knew what to do. I met him in the woods by Zeus's fist. The first thing he did was give me a long hug. With his arms wrapped around me all my troubles went away and all I wanted to do was stay with him like this forever. Than when he kissed me all I wanted was to quit the hunters so that I wouldn't have to sneak around.

"So what's up?" He asked with his arms still around me.

I looked down at the ground. I felt him put a finger under my chin and lift my head up to look in his eyes. I sighed and told him everything that Artemis told the hunters and me.

"So a long distance relationship than?" He suggested.

"Do you really think we could do that? We wouldn't be able to do this." I kissed him. "Or I wouldn't be able to talk to you much. It just wouldn't work out." I explained to him.

He sighed and looked past me. He stood there with his arms wrapped around me but he wasn't looking at me.

"We can just be together for the six days and we'll take it from there. One step at a time." He suggested.

"Ok I guess we could that. We'll make these six days the best we ever had." I told him.

He smiled and looked back at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around the necked and depended the kiss. I could stay like this forever. Every kiss melted my heart.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I are walking around camp. I made it a mission to stay clear from my cabin as long as possible. I haven't been there at all today or last night. Percy was fine with his dad so he didn't have to go hiding like I did. We stopped at the lake and sat on the shore. I sat in between Percy's legs and he wrapped his arms around me. At this moment I just wanted to tell him everything I have been keeping from him.

"Percy…" I started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I bit my lip, trying to make up my mind. I stayed quite for a minute. I got up from his legs and positioned myself Indian style and so that I was facing him. I grabbed both of his hands.

"Annabeth you're starting to scare me, tell me what you need to tell me." He told me.

I took a deep breath. "What I have to tell you is very serious. You might get mad or scared. Promise you won't freak out?" I told him.

"I promise I won't freak out, now tell me." He insisted.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him, but all I felt now was fear. What if he freaked out and walked out on me? I hear that happens a lot. I even googled that statistics of teenage pregnancy. It said 75% of all relationships won't last if they have the baby. I took another deep breath.

"Well um… There is no good way to put it so I'm just going to go straight out with it." I got interrupted by Percy.

"You're not breaking up with me are you!" He practically screamed.

"No! Of course not!" I assured him.

"Oh thank gods. Ok so what is it then?"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

I watched as his face turned to shock, then to disbelief then watched as his eyes went down to my stomach. I let go of his hands and put my hands on my stomach. Percy didn't say anything. It looked as if medusa had turned him to stone. Which creeped the hell out of me.

"Percy please say something!" I pleaded.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but then he closed it.

I watched his face for what seemed like hours. He didn't move at all. It looked like he was barely breathing. I don't know what to say to him nor what to do. What if he leaves me? Just when I thought he wouldn't do anything, I felt him grab my hands. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be?" He asked.

"Well I don't know, but you weren't saying anything or even moving." I told him.

"I was just in shock but I'm over it now. We are going to have a baby." When he said the last part his smile widened.

"So you want to keep it?" I asked.

"Defiantly! I hope it's a girl!" He exclaimed.

I felt a smile spread across my face. I don't know why I was so scared to tell him. But not all of my fears were over with just yet.

Nico's POV

I spent most of the day with my dad and I can't spend not one more second with him! All Devon does is try to get Hades to like him. I shouldn't have to convince my own father to like me! I shadow traveled to the woods and just started running in a random direction. I just needed time to be on my own. I think this will be my last summer here. It's just not right for me. Suddenly I felt myself slam into something. It wasn't something it was someone. I lay on the ground, my head throbbing. I put my hand on my head and said ow. Beside me Thalia was starting to get up. I hurried up and got up so I didn't look weak. I offered my hand to her. She didn't take it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um I was offering you my hand?" I said, confused.

"No I mean why you are out here?"

"Oh I just needed some time alone." I muttered.

"Yeah so did I." She told me.

I sat down on a log and patted the space next to me. Surprisingly she sat down. She sighed and leaned her head back on a tree. She looked exhausted.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked her.

There was a moment of silence. She was probably deciding if she was going to tell me. She took a deep breath and began.

"Artemis is making us leave in six days and I don't want to go. I'm just confused. And some of the hunters have been questioning my authority which gets really annoying." She told me.

I pondered this. I didn't want her to leave for my own selfish needs. What if she left without me ever telling her how I truly feel about her?

"Well why don't you want to leave? And why are they questioning your authority?" I asked her.

"I just got here a little bit ago and I'll miss Annabeth so much. And remember one of the first nights I was here, actually the night be played capture the flag, when I went back to the cabin they said I smelled like a guy. So ever since then they think I have been breaking my oath." She explained.

I felt my cheeks going red from the memory of that night. She looked at me and smiled then looked away.

"Oh I don't know what to say." I told her.

"You don't have to say anything."

It was an awkward moment of silence. Just say something.

"I don't want you to go." I said quietly.

I feel stupid saying it but it's how I truly feel.

"I know."

That wasn't the response I was expecting. All of a sudden I moved my hand to her cheek. She turned to look at me. I moved my head closer to hers.

When we were a couple inches away I whispered, "I love you Thalia Grace."

I heard and felt her breathing kick up. Finally our lips touched. I expected it to go slow but Thalia put a lot of force in it. It was some hard core making out. Her hands were all over me and now she was on top of me. Her hands got under my shirt and were rubbing my bare chest. I wanted this but I slowly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have to be. Thalia don't run from me. I know you will because we did this again. But you don't have too. You don't want to leave so don't go with the hunters you can stay here with me." I told her.

She brushed the dirt off her pants and looked away from me.

"It's not that simple Nico. I like being a hunter but I love being with you. I need time to think." She explained.

"Ok then I'll give you a couple days." I said.

"Alright I should go." She told me.

I put up a finger, telling her to wait. "After this you can."

I walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled away. She smiled then headed off. I sat back on the log with a huge smile on my face.


	11. The beans spill

A/N short chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I lay under the huge pine tree with the Golden Fleece on it. The dragon was on a break. It's been two days since Annabeth told me she was pregnant. We lay hand in hand, starring at the night sky. It's almost dinner time and neither of us wants to go. Annabeth hasn't seen her mom since the scene at the dining pavilion the other night and she couldn't keep dodging her. I offered her to sleep in my cabin but my siblings will be there. I need to work on a place for the two of us to go.

"You know we don't have to keep the baby." Annabeth said quietly.

I was repulsed. Never in a million years would I consider abortion and I would never let a stranger raise my child.

"I want to keep it, don't you?" I asked her.

"I do. I'm just scared of giving birth and telling my parents. Also financial problems. And would we move in together or what? We're still in school. Would I be able to graduate?" She explained to me.

I started to worry too. I never thought of the financial situation or the living arrangements.

"Ok we got some problems to work out but that doesn't mean we should get rid of our child." I told her.

"You're right." She agreed.

I quietly thanked the gods she agreed. I didn't want this baby to go anywhere. And it won't.

"We need to make you a doctor's appointment." I said.

She made a gagging sound. I turned my head to look at her.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I hate the doctor's, but I guess I will have to go." She told me.

"We'll make one after dinner, sound good?"

She nodded.

Just then the horn sounded for dinner. I slowly got to my feet and held my hand to her. She took it and we headed to the dining pavilion. When we got there Athena gave me a murderous glare. I think Annabeth should quit avoiding her. After we got our food Annabeth gave me a kiss then headed to her table. I knew for sure that Annabeth would have to go to her own cabin tonight. When I sat at my table Jason and Emma gave me a smile.

"How's it going guys?" I asked them.

"Amazing! How come you haven't been spending time with us and dad?" Emma asked me.

I chewed a few times before answering. "I've been busy."

"Are you going to be at the campfire that the gods and goddesses are hosting?" Jason asked.

Oh that's right there was some sort of campfire tonight that the gods and goddesses were hosting. I don't think Annabeth would like to go and we had other things to do.

"I'm not sure." I told him.

His face fell.

"Hey you'll have lots of fun without me." I assured him.

He sighed then nodded. Why does he have to make me feel so bad?

Nico's POV

I sat in the dining pavilion not eating my food. I was too absorbed by looking at Thalia. She caught my gaze and looked away blushing. She hasn't gotten back to me from the other night. She promised an answer after dinner. I was nervous but also confident. I seen her last night and we kissed again. If she feels the same way I do when I'm with her than there is no way she will be able to leave me.

"You like Thalia." Devon teased.

"Shut up I do not." I told him.

Just then Hades came over and sat down. I sighed and took in interest at my plate.

"Who does Nico like?" He asked.

I looked up at Devon and shook my head, telling him not to tell him.

"Thalia, the hunter." Devon told him.

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Daughter of Zeus?" He asked.

Devon shook his head. Hades started a rumbling of laughter. Everyone looked over. They were probably surprised to see the ultimate scary Hades laughing. He wouldn't quit in till Zeus cleared his throat. Hades sighed and stopped laughing. I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"Sorry brother, I just found something very amusing." Hades told Zeus.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, would you like to share?" He asked.

It was more of a demand. Hades looked over at me and I shook my head. He looked back at Zeus.

"I really think you don't want me to do that." Hades warned him.

I looked over at Thalia and motioned of me and her together. She got what I meant and started to panic.

"I insist that you tell us all what is so funny." Zeus told him.

"It happens that Nico here likes your daughter Thalia." Hades said with a grin.

I just wanted to die! I could feel myself going tomato red. Every camper gasped. All the hunters stared at Thalia. She wasn't looking at anyone but me.

"What?" Zeus snarled.

Oh my gods what has happened? Artemis was staring at Thalia with disappointment. I felt so bad for Thalia. What if she got kicked out all because of me?

"You heard me. Isn't that right Aphrodite?" Hades said.

"Yes they are in love." Aphrodite said.

There was another wave of gasps.

"I will not tolerate this!" Zeus hollered.

Chiron came clomping forward. "How about the campers leave early? Alright bed time! No campfire tonight!" Chiron ordered.

Everyone hurried away. I got out of there as fast as I could. I walked past a bush and someone pulled me in!

"Thalia?" I asked.

She was kneeling behind a bush and she just pulled me behind it too.

"How did that happen!" She whispered/yelled.

"Devon kept saying I liked you and I said no and my dad over heard and that's when the laughing started." I explained.

The most shocking thing I ever seen in my whole life just happened. Thalia started crying! She fell on to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thalia don't cry, everything will be alright." I tried to reassure her.

"How? I'm defiantly kicked out of the hunters! I have nothing!" She told me.

"That's not true. You have me. I'm not going anywhere. This doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Slowly her crying began to stop. They turned into sobs and then completely stopped. I smiled and brushed off the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Your right Nico this isn't a bad thing. Also I think I would have picked you over being a hunter." She told me.

I gave her a kiss and then pulled us both out of the bush. We ran straight into Percy and Annabeth.

"Well you two have been hiding a lot from us." Percy said with a grin.

"I know and we're sorry." Thalia said.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" Annabeth yelled at Thalia.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to but I couldn't." Thalia told her.

Percy gave me a high five. Annabeth and Thalia went off to talk.

"I knew you liked her." Percy told me.

"Haha I no."

"Hannah is extremely mad." He said.

We both started laughing.

Thalia's POV

Annabeth and I just got down talking. We worked everything out. I was now headed back to my cabin to pack my things and move into the Zeus cabin. I walked in and everyone stared at me. I sighed and went over to my bed and packed everything. A couple of girls came over to tell me bye and that they would miss me. Be fore I walked out I had something to say.

"You all might think I'm stupid for making this choice but I'm not. It's you who is stupid. I'm picking friendship and love over stupid immortality. Megan choose wisely." With that said I left the hunters for good.

I could feel myself growing weaker. I was not a hunter anymore and I could feel that. I walked into the Zeus cabin and saw Tara laying on a bed.

"I knew you would be coming. Welcome home sis." She told me.

I smiled and sat my bag on my bed. I think I made the right choice. I'd get to be with Nico and my friends. It's a win win situation.


	12. Parents

Percy's POV

Today is the second to the last day the gods and goddesses are going to be at camp. So today everyone had to spend the day with their godly parent. This was unfortunate for me. I like my dad I just resent him right now. He tried making conversation with me earlier in the week but I blew it off. Jason, Emma, Poseidon, and I are all swimming at the beach. It's very risky swimming with Poseidon. If he gets mad you can get smothered by a huge wave. Poseidon was teaching Emma and Jason how to use their water powers. I just stood off to the side looking like an outcast. Of course I put myself in the position.

"Percy come over here and help me!" Poseidon ordered.

I grumbled and moved over to them.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked, bitterness in my voice.

"Jason doesn't know what the feeling is when you use water, so I want you to explain it to him." My stupid dad told me.

I went over to Jason and started to explain.

After an hour we were finally done. We're walking off the beach now.

"What a fun day of training." I mumbled.

Poseidon stopped. "Emma, Jason go ahead without us. We'll meet you there." Poseidon told them.

They left in hurry. He turned towards me and he did not look happy.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but you don't need to ruin the day for your brother and sister. All week you've been rude and disrespectful but I let all of that slide for them. Now I am just sick of it! What is going on with you?" Poseidon hollered at me.

He stared at me directly in the eye with those intense eyes. It was intimidating but I wasn't going to back down. I was going to tell him how I truly feel.

"Do you think training is fun for them! They don't want to train! I've resented you for months now! After the war you sent me one letter and after that you never made any contact! What kind of father is that! Also you gave me no warning that I would be getting siblings! They just show up here, I thought you would at least let me know! How hard is it to write a note!" I finished with my hands balled up in fist.

I was out of breath from the big speech. Poseidon looked a little shocked and flabbergasted.

"I wanted them to train so that they wouldn't get killed out in the real world. I don't want any of you to get hurt so I wanted you all to have the best training possible. I am sorry that I didn't make any contact with you. I just wanted you to live your life. I can't fix my mistakes all we can do is move on. You should have told me how you felt." He told me very calmly.

I was lost for words. I also felt like a big idiot. He was right I should have told him how I felt.

"I'm sorry. We'll move on then." I said.

He finally had a smile on his face and held out his arms to me. It was a quick awkward man hug.

"Ok let's go find your siblings." He said.

Annabeth's POV

Worst day of my life! Whole day with my horrible mother! We didn't say anything to each other but she said smart comments that were intended for me. I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything rude to her but I don't know how much longer I can keep that up. We just got done with the activity she planned. Everyone rushed out of the arena and I was left alone with her. I hurried up and tried to get out of there but she grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

"Don't be so rude Annabeth, I just want to talk." She told me in a calm voice and let go of my arm.

I sighed and stayed where I was.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Ok, I'll admit I took it too strongly when I found out about you and… _Percy._ I shouldn't have because I seen it coming. I just want what's best for you. Annabeth you are my pride and joy. My favorite child. Please forgive me." She told me.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It was the nicest thing she has ever said to me. I rubbed the wetness out of my eyes.

"Mom. I forgive you." I said with a smile and gave her a big hug.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. We left the arena finally on a good note. I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out I'm pregnant.

Thalia's POV

Tara and I are both having a very awkward day. Just the two of spending the day with the all mighty powerful Zeus. He doesn't say much which makes it really weird. To make it worse Tara isn't much of a talker. The day is coming to an end. We sat in the dining pavilion mostly all day, doing nothing. Also I could tell Zeus was mad about the Nico thing.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tara told us and excused herself.

I silently cursed. Oh my gosh I hate awkward moments.

"What do you see in that Hades kid?" Zeus asked me.

I sighed. Of course he'd have to ask this.

"I don't know. I just like him." I mumbled.

"I'm not going to get all over your case like Athena did with one of her kids. I just want you to be able to talk to me." He told me.

Um awkward much? Who knew Zeus could actually care?

"Oh."

Just then some kind of pager thing went off. Zeus glared at it and started mumbling something about nasty giants.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

I was glad that he left. I left the dining pavilion and ran into Tara. I told him that he had to go. She ran off with a smile. As I rounded the corner I ran straight into someone. What is with me always running into people? I looked up and saw Artemis. I couldn't look into her eyes. I felt like a failure.

"Thalia." She said, coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I told her.

She had her hands in her pockets and was staring at me intently.

"Of course you didn't. What happened to you Thalia?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"You know what I am talking about." She told me.

"I'm sorry. I really did not plan on any of this. I didn't know I liked Nico, when I realized it I tried to stay away from him but it just didn't work out. I know I failed you and I am truly sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me one day." What a great speech I told her.

Artemis's expression softened and she relaxed her position.

"I'll admit I was very upset but I'm not blaming you." She said.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around Thalia."

With that said she took off. At least I got that over with.

Nico's POV

Another horrible day with my dad and Devon. All we did all day was listen to Hades boast over his awesome powers. Which has to be the most annoying conversation I have ever had in my whole entire life. Devon is such a suck up. All he ever does is try to get on Hades good side. Finally day turned to Night, my favorite time of day.

"See yah guys." I told them and started to take off.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Hades ask.

I turned around to face him.

"Uh to shower than off to bed. It's been a long day." I told him.

Hades eyes burned into my face. All I wanted to do was go and hide. I hated when his full attention was on me.

"Devon why don't you give us a moment." Hades told him.

Devon left without a word. I felt very uncomfortable being alone with Hades. Hades sat on the picnic bench with his arms spread out. I stood a couple feet away feeling very awkward.

"What's wrong with you?" Hades asked me.

It wasn't like concern. It was more like disgust in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For one, you like that nasty Zeus's daughter, two you're wearing skinny jeans and three you seem really depressed." He explained.

I have never been so freaked out in my whole entire life! What am I supposed to say back to him?

"I like whoever I like. That is none of your business. This is my style, I don't care if you like it or not. And it's none of your business how I feel." I told him.

"Someone's a little snappy. Do you know who you're talking too?" he said with anger.

I felt scared but I wasn't going to let him control me by fear anymore.

"Yeah you're supposed to be my father but I guess not." I told him then started to walk away.

"Nico wait!" he called.

I reluctantly stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He stood at the top.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

I couldn't help but ask. I've been wondering why ever since I first met him. I never had the courage to ask him in till now.

"Ugh. I wish you wouldn't ask that. It has nothing to do with you Nico, so don't take it personally." He told me.

That wasn't good enough for me. I had no mother. My sister died. All I have left is a father that hates me and won't tell me why he does.

"I want to know! Tell me!" I yelled.

I know I'm crazy for yelling at the god of the dead.

"Fine. I hold you responsible for what happened to your mother. And when I look at your face I see hers." He told me.

I don't know what to say to him. I never heard Hades say anything that sappy. Even though it was kind of rude towards me, I felt better now that I knew why he resented me.

"It was Zeus's fault not mine." Was the only thing I could think of.

"Zeus only did that because you and Bianca were there." He told me.

That was a first that he ever defended Zeus. What is happening to him?

"Well I can't change anything that happened in the past, so get over it." I told him.

"I know. I'm trying. I should go. Remember if you ever need a place to go you'll always have a room at my place. Even though I think one of the hellhounds drooled all over your bed." He said.

"Thanks."

He gave a half smile and then left. I finally started breathing regularly. Once I got towards the cabins I saw Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. I walked over towards them. Thalia gave me a smile and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That is such a weird site." Percy said.

I laughed quietly.

"So how was your day?" Thalia asked me.

I groaned.

"With Hades all day. It was terrible. How about you?" I told her.

"With Zeus. Also horrible. Then I ran into Artemis. I think we're going to be ok one day." She told me.

"That's good. What did you do Annabeth?" I asked her.

"With Athena. We finally worked things out…for now." She said the last part quietly. "Percy also worked things out with his dad." She added.

"About time." Thalia said.

We all laughed. I guess we all bad days with our parents. But I think at the end we all got on good terms with our parents. Even though gods seem like they have no human emotions. Today they showed that they do. Especially Hades.

A/N Read and Review please!


	13. AN

A/N sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm going to try to put a chapter up this weekend. Sorry for the wait.


	14. Goodbye's

A/N in my earlier chapter I said the mortal parents would arrive the day after but they are going to arrive now. Sorry for messing up.

Percy's POV

I stood with the rest of the campers at the bottom of the hill. I was so anxious to see my mom. It's been awhile. I wonder how it's going to turn out for the gods and goddesses to see all the mortals that they hooked up with. Some campers don't have any mortal parents so it wasn't going to be very many people coming. Emma's mom died so she wouldn't have anyone. Jason's mom is coming. Annabeth's dad is also coming. Finally 5 huge vans pulled up. I scanned all the people coming out. All the parents were rushing over to give their children hugs and kisses. I spotted my mom coming out of the second van. I rushed over to her.

"Mom!" I called to get her attention.

She turned back around. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Percy!" she cooed.

She pulled me into a crushing bear hug and began to kiss my cheek. I looked around feeling very embarrassed. I saw Annabeth giving her dad a hug. I also saw Jason but he didn't look pleased to see his mother.

"Ok mom you can stop crushing me." I told her and pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much!" she started to pinch my cheek but I pulled away.

"It hasn't been that long. Come on let me show you around."

Everything I showed her she jumped up and down about. She was amazed with everything she saw. I couldn't blame her, I was like that too. The only thing I'm dreading is when Poseidon sees my mom.

Annabeth's POV

My dad was all excited to see the camp. He talked about how all this equipment could of helped us in all the wars we were in. I just nodded. It was a little strange to see my dad at the place that I grew up in. now it was time for us to go with our godly parents. I wonder how my dad is going to react when he sees my mom. I have a feeling that Athena won't talk to any of my sibling's parents or mine. I walked slowly to the amphitheater, where we would see the gods and goddesses waiting. As we were about to reach the amphitheater I pulled my dad to the side.

"Don't take it offensively if Athena doesn't pay much attention to you or anyone of the other parents." I told him.

"Annabeth I'm not still in love with her. I'm married and moved on." He told me.

"Ok."

We kept on walking forward. My dad is in denial. I know he will fall back in love with her when he sees her. I really hope he doesn't but I know it's inevitable.

Jason's POV

My mom and I didn't talk much as I gave her the tour of the camp. As I said what everything was she just nodded. She also sighed a lot. All she kept on saying was "when are we going to see your dad." How freaking annoying is she. I guess I should tell you why she is like this. Ever since I could remember my mom has blamed me for the disappearance of my father. Every time something went wrong she never failed to blame it on me. All of this made me resent my mother so much. I haven't told her yet but I decided to stay here year round.

"I'm going to stay here year round." I told her.

"what's that mean?" She asked.

"I'm not going to be coming home." I said.

We were just approaching the amphitheater.

"But then I wont get food stamps for you." She said.

I stared at her in shock. That's all she freaking cared about. Wow that is so low.

"Ok lets go see dad." I was eager to change the subject.

Percy's POV

I walked into the amphitheater with my mom at my side. I watched as Poseidon's face changed when he saw my mom. That made me feel very uncomfortable considering she was married to Paul.

"Hey dad." I said when we got to him.

He smiled at me then turned his attention to my mom.

"It's so nice to see you again." He told her.

I could tell he was dazzling her with his eyes. She looked a little shaky. Gosh this is so gross.

"It's nice to see you too." She told him.

He held out his arms for her. It took her a second to decide. She stepped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. I seriously wanted to throw up. I cleared my throat and they finally let go. My mom stepped back beside me while blushing furiously. Just then I saw Jason walking in with his mom. He didn't look very happy.

"Hey Percy." He said when we got to us.

I smiled at him. My mom looked at Jason with confusion. I forgot I never told her about Poseidon having another kid.

"Mom this is Jason, my half brother." I told her.

I watched as her face went from confusion to anger and then back to normal. She held out her hand and Jason grabbed it.

"It's nice to meet you." She told him.

I noticed that Jason's mom was starring at Poseidon. Like a really creepy stare.

"Hello Angie." He told her.

She got a huge smile on her face and flung her arms around him. Poseidon looked really embarrassed. He patted her on the back a couple times then pulled away.

"Shall we go somewhere?" Poseidon asked us.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go to the canoe lake. We can go canoeing." I told them.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Jason agreed.

We all walked in silence to lake. Once we got there we got a cone out and we sat in the lake. Jason sat in the back I sat in front of him, then my mom, Poseidon, then Jason's mom. It was very awkward. I just want everything to go back to normal. Which means good bye mom and dad. Poseidon made the water move the boat so we didn't have to do anything.

"So Poseidon did you miss me?" Angie asked him.

Jason put his head in his hands. My mom looked away awkwardly.

"Uh yeah Angie. Percy, Jason, let's make some waves." Poseidon said.

We did what he said. For some reason Jason was taking his anger out on the waves. Suddenly he made a huge wave and the cone went shooting over it. We all were lifted from our seats and fell back down hard. I looked around and noticed my mom wasn't on the cone.

"Dad I think mom fell in the water!" I told him frantically.

I saw him concentrate. Then he nodded.

"I got her."

He dived into the water. And disappeared into the darkness. I waited anxiously.

"Sorry Percy I didn't mean too." Jason told me.

"It's ok."

Finally Poseidon came shooting out of the water with my mom in his arms. He came on to the boat and put her in his lap.

"She hit her head off a rock. Let me heal her real quick." He told me.

Water came on to her head and the wound healed real quick. She gasped for breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Anytime." He said while looking into her eyes.

She scooted off his lap and onto a seat.

"Well I think we should be getting back." Poseidon told us.

Why did everything have to be so dramatic? After that I was sure that my parents were still in love with each other.

Annabeth's POV

My mom paid no attention to any of the parents just like I knew she wouldn't. They all seemed to be offended but they didn't let that stop them from having a good time. We didn't do much then hang out. There was too many people to something special. Now it was time for our mortal parents and godly parents to leave. Everyone walked to half blood hill to see them off.

"Goodbye dad. I'll miss you." I told him.

"I'll miss you too."

We gave each other a hug then he walked down the hill with the other parents and set off. Then Athena came over to me.

"Goodbye Annabeth." She told me.

"Goodbye."

We gave each other a quick hug. Then she went to say goodbye to her other children. I saw Percy saying goodbye to his mom and then his dad. Once he was done he came over to me.

"I missed you all day." He told me.

"I missed you too." I said with a smile and gave him a kiss. The rest of the night went well. Today we had to say goodbye to our parents. I wonder when we'll see them again.


	15. The Scare

A/N Thanks to all of you have given me good reviews!(: I appreciate it.

Nico's POV

It's been two and a half months since the gods and goddesses left. After they left everything seemed to go a lot smoother. No one was tense or anything. Everyone seemed to be happy and peaceful except for Annabeth and Percy. It just seemed like they were hiding something that was bothering them. And Thalia knew what it was. Oh Thalia and I are also doing very good. We rushed into our relationship really fast or at least the physical part. It seems like all we do is hide out in her cabin or mine. I'm going to try talking to her more. So it's midday and I just got done with archery class(which I sucked at). Now I'm meeting Annabeth, Percy, Connor, and Thalia. Connor has been depressed ever since Megan left with the hunters. We thought he needs some cheering up. I walked up to the beach and saw all of them waiting there. I gave Thalia a kiss and a hug as soon as I got there.

"Ready to go?" Percy asked us.

"I guess." Connor mumbled.

"I'm not to happy about going out into the sea." I grumbled.

"Oh you'll get over it." Thalia told me and started dragging me towards the boat. We're all going out sailing. Yay how fun. We all boarded the ship and Percy set us out to see right away. As soon as we were out of sight from the camp I threw up. It was not very pleasant. Thalia swore she wouldn't kiss me in till I brushed my teeth. I don't have a tooth brush so I'm screwed. Percy and Annabeth are huddled in the corner cuddling and talking about something. Thalia glanced over at them nervously.

"Why wont you tell me what's going on with them?" I asked Thalia.

She sighed and looked over too me.

"It's not my place to tell you. Only way your going to figure out is if Percy or Annabeth tell you." She told me than strode off.

I cursed under my breath. Why the hell wont they tell me? I thought I was one of Percy's best friends? I guess not. I walked over to Connor and tried to cheer him up. It was no use, the kid acts like a zombie. We sailed smoothly for a whole hour in till strange things started to happen. The boat started to rumble and get thrashed around every where.

"Percy what's going on?" I asked with fear leaking into my voice.

I'm holding on to the pillar for dear life.

"I don't know. It's like someone's controlling the water." He told us.

He hurried over to Annabeth and pulled her into a secure hug. Oh I see how it is. He's going to save her and the rest of us are going to die.

"I knew Poseidon would do something like this to me. I just didn't think he would do this with his own son on the boat. Oh guys I'm so sorry! I killed us!" I rambled.

"Nico shut up!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah Nico don't talk like that." Connor said, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Percy there's someone down in the water." Thalia said, while peering over the boat.

Percy let go of Annabeth and went over to Thalia. He looked over the edge and then took a deep breath. He turned back to the rest of us.

"There's a… Hundred handed one down there. Not the one we meet last summer. We're in big trouble." He told us.

I gulped and sank to the ground. Connor sat down beside me too.

"I thought they were extinct." Connor said.

"I guess not. The hundred handed ones are a descendent of Poseidon so it makes sense that they would have water abilities. We need to think of something fast." Annabeth told us.

Percy went over to the wheel and jerked it hard so that we were turning around. He also pulled on the flags so we could catch wind. Connor and I got up to help him with it. All of a sudden a huge sword slashed threw the pillars. Everything started tumbling down. Everyone started screaming. A pillar came crashing down near Annabeth, it came swooshing straight down towards her, Percy saw it and tried to reach her. He was to late the pillar crashed down on her. She lay on the boat limp.

"Annabeth!" We all screamed.

We all dogged pillars as we raced over to her. We all lifted the pillar off of her. Percy propped her up in his arms. She had a huge gash on her head and there was blood coming from some where else that I couldn't see. Thalia and Percy seemed to be really frantic. Than I heard swooshing of arrows. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded. Not bad guys but the hunters, with their bows drawn towards the hundred handed one. I smiled. We're safe. But Annabeth was not ok.

"Why are you guys panicking!" I screamed/yelled.

Over the roar of the hundred handed one, the arrows swooshing by, and the sea you could hardly hear anything. Percy and Thalia looked at each other. Thalia nodded.

"She's pregnant!" Percy hollered over the roar of the ocean.

I almost chocked to death. Annabeth chase is pregnant! Or was pregnant? I finally understood where the extra blood was coming from. Annabeth might be having a miscarriage!

"We have to heal her!" Connor yelled.

"We have no ambrosia or nectar!" hollered Thalia.

"Percy use the water!" I yelled.

Suddenly a huge ball of water came floating on to the boat. Percy moved it over on Annabeth. The gash on her head dissolved but she was still bleeding down there.

"I cant fix that, it's internally." Percy told us.

The hunters just finished the hundred handed one and were now coming onto the boat. Percy picked up Annabeth so we could get to a hospital. How do you get to a hospital when your in the middle of the ocean, with only islands around you that have no civilization on it? They don't have water taxis. I recognized two hunters that were in the front. Megan and Brandi. I saw Megan glancing at Connor a lot and Connor was starring at her.

"Oh my gosh Percy what happened?" Megan asked, while running over to Him, who had Annabeth in his arms.

"The beam fell on her! I have to get her to a hospital now!" He hollered.

He rushed past all of the hunters. We got to our feet and ran after him. I heard Megan running behind us. Percy stopped at the ladder to the boat.

"What's your plan Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I'm going to call us some hippocampus." He told us.

It was a great idea. He bowed his head and gave Poseidon a silent prayer. Four hippocampus flew out of the water. Ew I don't like these things and they don't like me. Percy started climbing down the ladder with Thalia right behind him. I saw Megan looking back and the hunters and then back at us. I was about to climb down the ladder when I heard.

"I'm coming with you guys." Said Megan.

"No." Connor said.

"Yes! It's my choice!" she yelled.

"Come on guys!" Percy hollered up.

"Connor this isn't the time. We need to go." I told them then swooshed down the ladder. Megan and Connor followed after me. Megan had to ride with Connor. They both acted like they didn't like it but we all know they did. The hippocampus swooshed through the water with amazing speed. Within a minute we were on shore. A hospital was right across the beach and across the street. We ran for it. We must have looked crazy coming out of the water like that. As soon as we got to the hospital Annabeth woke up. She started thrashing around and asking what was happening. Then she saw the blood and understood. NO one could stop her from crying. Percy and Annabeth got escorted to the ER. The rest of us had to stay in the waiting room. Thalia and Megan had tears in their eyes from seeing Annabeth's reaction. We all waited nervously. I couldn't stop biting my nails and Thalia and Connor were constantly tapping their foot. After a half hour Percy came walking back. We stood up eagerly. His face looked grim. We all feared the worst. Then Percy smiled.

"We got her here just in time. There was a little damage but her and the baby are fine now." He told us.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Are they going to keep her over night?" Thalia asked.

"They wanted to but we have to get back to camp. Plus we'll give her some Nectar and ambrosia then she'll be fine. I'm going to go get her then we'll leave." he told us then returned to the back.

Ten minutes later Percy came out with Annabeth. She was looking a lot better. We wallked out of the hospital and Percy took us to place on the beach where no one could see us. Then he called for a Pegasus. Six Pegasus came from the sky. We all got on and set off for camp. It turned out that we sailed all the way to Maryland. We were back at camp in Two hours. Chiron didn't say anything but we all knew that he knew something had happened. Percy took Annabeth back to her cabin and Connor and Megan went off to talk. I told Thalia bye then went to my cabin too sleep. Today had been a very exhausting day.

Connor's POV

Megan and I walked to the pavilion. I was still in shock from seeing her. I never thought I would see her again in my entire life but here she was begging for me to take her back.

"Megan I love you but you chose the hunters over me! How can I look past that!." I told her.

"I made the wrong decision. It happens. People make mistakes but I made up for it by making the right decision today." she told me.

I sighed. I could never resist her. I'm in love with Megan Alexander Compton and there is no denying it.

"I'm going to forgive you." I told her.

She smiled real big then gave me the sweetest kiss in the world. Today was a long day but it was defiantly worth it.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I lay on my bed. She was a little stressed out and nervous. I stroked her hair as she laid there.

"I hope we never come that close to loosing the baby again." Annabeth told me.

"We wont. I promise. But look on the bright side, we got to find out the sex of the baby." I told her.

"I know I'm so glad it's a boy." she smiled up at me.

"I am to. Now you need to get some rest." I said to her.

I saw her close her eyes and her breathing began to slow. I almost lost the love of my life today and my baby, I was very tired. One of the worst days of my life.

A/N Hope you all liked it! R&R! Please no haters!


	16. Outside Camp HalfBlood

**A/N Sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy the chapter!(:**

**Percy's POV**

**Annabeth and I just left the big house. We had to ask permission from Chiron to leave the camp. We told him that I wanted to visit my mother with Annabeth, but we are really going to our first doctors appointment. We'll be leaving in an hour.**

"**I'm going to go to my cabin to get ready. Meet me on the hill in an hour?" She told me.**

"**Sounds good." I said then gave her a kiss.**

**I was on my way to my cabin and almost there when I heard screaming. It was coming from my cabin! I ran towards it and flung the door open. Emma and Jason were crouched down behind my bed, hiding from the person in front of me. A figure was standing there. It was very large and busty. It turned around and I knew exactly who it was.**

"**Tyson!" I yelled.**

**A huge smiled spread across his face as he ran over to me and flung his arms around me. Emma and Jason had horror written all over their face.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked him as he finally let go of me.**

"**I got time off from the forges. I wanted to see Percy." He told me with a big toothy grin.**

"**How long are you going to be staying?" I asked.**

"**For the rest of the summer." He said.**

"**Wow that's great!" I exclaimed. **

"**When will I get to see Annabeth?" He asked.**

**Tyson always had a liking for Annabeth even though she didn't exactly feel the same way towards him. I still cant believe that I was ever ashamed of Tyson being my half-brother.**

"**I'm not sure. I have to go somewhere with her in a little bit so after that. Oh Tyson we're being rude. This is Emma and Jason, our brother and sister." I told him.**

**He turned back to look at them with a big grin. They looked scared out of their wits. I gave them an encouraging nod. They got up from behind the bed and stood a good distance away from Tyson.**

"**How are we related to…him?" Emma asked.**

"**He's Poseidon's son. Don't worry he wont hurt you." I told them.**

"**Good to meet you." Tyson told them.**

**They didn't say anything back. I know it's a lot to process but they didn't have to be so rude about it. Their was an awkward silence.**

"**So Tyson do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.**

**He nodded and we left. Before I left I gave Emma and Jason a you-better-act-nicer look.**

**Tyson and I set off talking and soon ended up at the sea. It felt so great to have Tyson back. Everything felt complete and happy.**

**Nico's POV**

**I just got back from the arena. I was practicing hard with my blade. I kicked everyone's but that came onto the floor. I was making my way to my cabin when I got pulled into the arts and crafts building. I immediately pulled out my blade but it was only Thalia.**

"**What are you-" I was about to say but Thalia kissed me fiercely. She wrapped her hands in my hair. I pushed her up against the wall and rubbed my hands all over her. Her hands edged to the seem of my shirt, in one swift movement my shirt was off. I lifted her up and carried her over to the table. Her legs wrapped around my waist. She tilted her head back while I kissed down her neck. All of the sudden the door opened. We both stopped abruptly. It was Connor and Megan. **

"**um sorry!" Megan said and ran out of the building with Connor at her heels.**

**I let go of Thalia and put my shirt back on.**

"**Well that's awkward." She said while jumping down from the table.**

"**Just a little." I said a little bit irritably. **

"**Awh don't be mad at them we'll continue this some other time." she told me while rubbing her hand up and down my back.**

"**Let's go." I told her.**

**Percy's POV**

**Annabeth and I just meet at the top of the hill and were now on our way to my moms house. We drove for about an hour then we finally reached my moms apartment building. We climbed the stairs swiftly and knocked on the door but walked in before any one could answer. I walked in to my mom and Poseidon standing in the kitchen kissing. My mouth dropped so low I thought it would fall off!**

"**Mom!" I yelled.**

**They stepped away from each other quickly.**

"**Percy what are you doing here!" She asked.**

"**I came to visit but it looks like you already got a visitor." I told her.**

"**Um Percy I think we should go, we don't want to be late." she said quietly to me.**

"**Where are you two going?" Poseidon asked.**

"**Secretive." I told them. "I'll be back in a little bit."**

**As we headed out the door I heard my mom ask him "where do you think they're going?"**

**My mind was racing from what I just saw. How could my mom do that to Paul? I thought she loved him! **

**Annabeth and I took a taxi to the hospital to meet our doctor. We rode in silence. When we got to the hospital we headed to the fourth floor and only had to wait a couple minutes before the doctor called us in.**

"**Annabeth Chase is it?" The doctor asked as he shut the door.**

"**Yes." Annabeth replied.**

"**And This is?" He asked looking at me.**

"**Oh I'm Percy." I told him and held out my hand.**

**We shook hands then he turned towards Annabeth.**

"**Go head and have a seat on the bench." he told her.**

**Annabeth did what he said. He turned to his machine and turned it on then got out a tool. He lifted up Annabeth's shirt to reveal a big bulge and squirted a gel substance on it and moved it around with the tool. Annabeth held out her hand and I took it.**

"**See that?" The doctor asked while pointing at a small dot on the screen.**

"**Yeah." We both said.**

"**That's your baby." He told us. "Would you like some pictures?"**

"**Yes please." Annabeth said.**

**Looking at Annabeth's belly and at the baby on the screen made this all feel so real. Which creped the hell out of me.**

"**You should be do some time around February 17th****." He told us.**

**Knowing the date made me freak out even more.**

"**It's to early to know for sure but that's a good estimate." he told us.**

"**Ok." Annabeth said a little shaky.**

**The doctor handed Annabeth a towel to wipe off the gel.**

"**Any questions?" He asked.**

**We both shook our heads.**

"**Then I'll see you in two months, have a great day."**

**I helped Annabeth off the table and left the room. It was another quite drive to my mothers house. She was probably thinking the same thing I was thinking; This is really going to happen. As we approached my moms house I looked out in the sea. There was terrible waves thrashing everywhere and the ground shook terribly. Uneasily we both made our way up to my moms apartment. My dad was still there and someone else had arrived…Athena! I looked over at Annabeth nervously. **

"**You!" Athena shrieked and came charging at me.**

**I back the whole way to the door and pulled out my sword.**

"**How dare you!" She yelled.**

"**Get away from him!" My mother yelled.**

**She was either really crazy to yell at a god or really brave.**

"**Sally stay out of this." Poseidon told her.**

**He came forward and pushed Athena off of me.**

"**Both of you explain yourselves!" Poseidon ordered.**

"**Explain what!" Annabeth asked.**

"**There's no way your actually pregnant, Right?" Athena asked.**

**Annabeth moved behind me looking extremely pale.**

"**What would make you think that?" I asked.**

"**We have our way of knowing things, Answer the question." Poseidon told me.**

**Everyone was looking at me. I have to tell them they already know. Plus they were going to find out eventually.**

"**It was an accident." I said quietly.**

"**Oh my gosh Percy!" My mom yelled.**

**Poseidon sunk into a chair and put his head in his hands. Athena gave me a murderous look.**

"**Annabeth what were you thinking?" Athena asked her.**

**She didn't say anything from behind me.**

"**That's right because you weren't! You think a child of mine would have a little bit more brains! You ought to be the dumbest child I have ever had!" She bellowed at her.**

"**Hey don't you dare talk to her like that!" I yelled and got in her face.**

**Annabeth grabbed my arm so I wouldn't get any closer to Athena. Poseidon got up and pushed us apart.**

"**Well we cant do anything about it now what's done is done." he said.**

"**I'm leaving." Said Athena.**

**We all looked away. We looked back and she was gone. I let out a sigh of relief.**

"**I should go. I'll see you soon." Poseidon told me then we repeated the same thing.**

**My mom looked utterly disappointed in me. She left the room leaving me and Annabeth feeling very bad.**

"**We should go." I told her.**

**Argus was waiting in the van for us outside. It was yet another quite drive. I cant believe that our parents just found out. At least I'm still alive. I was sure Athena was going to kill me. At least we got that out of the way.**

**A/N R&R!**


	17. The end but also the begining

A/N oh my gosh I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been super busy! I'm going to wrap this story up cuz my heart just isn't in it anymore.

Percy's POV

It's been 7 months since the little fight with my parents. Now guess what just happened! Annabeth is in labor! We just arrived at the hospital and the doctor just put her in a room and hooked up an IV.

"Percy I don't know if I can do this." Annabeth grunted.

I smirked. "You can fight a million monsters with just one knife but you can't deliver a baby? Annabeth I know you can do it." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope your right." She sighed.

"I'm always right." I told her.

"Yeah right." She smiled briefly.

"Thalia, Nico, and Grover are on their way. So is my mom and Paul. Your dad is getting on a plane now. He probably won't make the birth but at least he'll see him."

"What about your dad and my mom?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt I need to check and see how far your dilated." The nurse told us as she walked in.

I smiled and sat in the chair by Annabeth. I didn't watch what the nurse was doing. It creeped me out.

"Percy if you can't even look at this do you really think you can be here for the birth?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm going to be here don't worry about me you just worry about yourself." I told her.

"Ok you're almost seven centimeters dilated." She told Annabeth.

"Great." Annabeth mumbled.

The nurse walked out with a grim smile.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" I asked her.

"Yes. I like Sam. What do you think?" She told me.

"I think it's great."

In the next two hours Thalia, Nico, and Grover arrived. Annabeth seemed to relax a little bit more. But now that she was getting very close to ten centimeters she was in a lot of pain and very grouchy.

"We need to prep you to deliver. Two may stay with you the rest will have to wait in the waiting room." The doctor told us.

"Bye guys." I told Nico and Grover.

"You'll be fine." Grover told Annabeth.

"Thanks Grover."

"He's right." Nico told her.

He gave Thalia a kiss then left with Grover.

"Annabeth your breathing really loudly just calm down." Thalia told her.

"I'm just nervous." She told us.

"Ok let's get this baby out of here." The doctor said.

Annabeth was really starting to panic beside me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She puffed out a sigh. The doctor made Annabeth start pushing. She squeezed my hand so hard I thought it would fall off. You don't really need to know about all the screaming that went on. Finally after a half hour I heard a cry of a baby. I smiled wide and so did Annabeth. The nurses started whipping off the baby and then laid him on Annabeth's chest. Annabeth stroked his head and I played with his fingers. Thalia was looking in Awh. He defiantly had my eyes but also had that fierce look that Annabeth would give. He had a head full of light brown hair.

"Percy he has your toes look at them." Annabeth squealed.

"Haha he does and he has your nose! It's totally identical!" I told her excitedly.

"I'm going to go tell the others." Thalia told us then headed out the door.

"He's so cute." Annabeth said.

"Yes he is." Said a familiar voice from the door way. I looked over and saw Athena and Poseidon. I haven't seen either of them since the fight at my moms.

"Only two visitors at a time." The doctor told them.

Athena waved her hand at him and he had a confused look but shrugged and went back to cleaning Annabeth up.

"Mom." Annabeth whispered.

"We were watching from above but we needed to see Sam for ourselves." Poseidon told us while they both moved forward.

"Can I hold him?" Athena asked.

"Of course." Annabeth told her.

"You did good Percy." My dad told me.

"Thanks."

Athena held Sam for a couple minutes then Poseidon did then he got passed down to me. Then my mom and Paul rushed into the room.

"Sorry we're late there was so much traffic." My said then saw that we already had company.

"Oh should we just-" She began.

"No it's fine we were just leaving." Poseidon told her.

"I'll see you soon Annabeth." Athena told her.

"Bye mom."

After that everything passed smoothly. Everyone kept on taking turns in holding Sam. He was a quite baby he didn't cry often. But the doctors had to do their stuff with him so they took him. My mom and Paul stayed for a bit but headed home and promised to be back tomorrow morning. Grover left first. He had to get back to his "Save the wild" campaign. Then Nico and Thalia left together, and we were on our own. Annabeth fell right to sleep after everyone was gone. I curled up on the love seat and slept.

The next couple months were hectic. Raising Sam by ourselves was a lot harder than we thought it would be, but we were good parents and Sam was a good baby. Annabeth and I had been through a lot but now going through this I know we can do anything.

A/N sorry that was kind of a crappy ending to the story but at least it had an ending. This story is officially over. I'm going to write a follow up one about Sam you'll see.


End file.
